Dark Destiny Part 2
by amber75
Summary: Obi-Wan & Padme are taken to the Emperor. The Emperor & Vader try to turn Obi to the dark side & destroy Padme emotionally. Things don't quite go as the Emperor planned. Completed. Would appreciate reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Darth Sidious looked out his office window into the labyrinth of buildings and speeders. Coruscant really didn't look all that different than when he'd been the Chancellor of the Republic. He smiled to himself. _Looks can be quite deceiving._

He went back to his desk and glided into his seat. He had a look of utter smugness and malicious glee, partially cut off by the hood of his cloak. Everything was working out according to his desires. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme Amidala were now on their way to Coruscant, prisoners of his apprentice, Darth Vader. He knew of their strong attachment. He had known that it would lead to their undoing. He had played them both like a Nubian flute!

He sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in thought. _So, Obi-Wan Kenobi…You are now mine!_ That particular Jedi had never ceased to surprise him. Sidious had underestimated Kenobi more than once. Kenobi had been able to best his well-trained and, by his thoughts, unbeatable apprentice, Darth Maul. Kenobi's detective work unveiled the clones and the gathering of the Separatists before he had wanted it,even thoughit had still worked out as desired. Kenobi had also beaten and almost killed his current apprentice, the Chosen One no less, in a duel.

Time and time again, while playing the role of Chancellor Palpatine, he had questioned and tested Kenobi, (discretely) looking for a weakness he could exploit to turn him to the dark side. Nothing turned up. He had to admit, Kenobi was about as pure a Jedi as he'd ever met. He snorted in disgust. _What a waste! He could be so much more – so much more powerful!_ Sidious knew if he could just turn that dogged determination and loyalty to his service, he'd be unstoppable. He had decided to bide his time. He needed to approach Kenobi from a position of complete control. He didn't have that as Chancellor Palpatine. He did have that now as the Emperor.

Sidious had a good apprentice in Darth Vader, of course. He didn't doubt Vader's loyalty. But it had been rather easy turning Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. He had always been unable to control his emotions. It was a weakness that had made him a prime target for the Sith. (Of course, it did help that he was the Chosen One.) However, that same lack of emotional control and predictability could prove to be a problem to Sidious himself someday.

Turning Kenobi, he knew, would prove to be a challenge. But he enjoyed a challenge. The harder the challenge, the greater the reward. Kenobi would be his prize. _Here I am, all powerful, and in control of the entire galaxy. Why should I conform to the stodgy old rule of "one master, one apprentice?"_ _I make the rules now! Kenobi WILL be my second apprentice._

Sidious knew that it would prove interesting having Darth Vader and Kenobi as his two apprentices, considering the hatred between the two. He would find which of the two he trusted the most and make him his Second in Command. If one should be jealous of the other and destroy his opponent, so be it. _Just as long as the victor is the one I prefer…_

Then his thoughts turned to Padme Amidala. He hated that woman! He had also underestimated her while she was Queen of Naboo. She was as stubborn as she was infuriating! He wanted vengeance. He would make her watch her beloved Obi-Wan be "convinced" to join the dark side. And to top it off, he would make the source of the convincing be her former husband! _Ah, sweet revenge!_


	2. DD Pt 2 Ch 2

Padme sat on the floor of the cell with Obi-Wan's head still in her lap. She'd long ago lost all feeling in her legs, but she didn't want to move. She put her hands on both sides of his face. _Please, Obi-Wan! Wake up! Please! I need to talk to you before we reach the Emperor!_ She was willing him to respond, trying to reach his mind.

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. She lightly massaged his temples. _Please, wake up! I need you!_

At that moment, she thought she saw his eyes twitch. It happened so fast, she wondered if it was her imagination. But then she saw his nose twitch and his mouth! He was waking up! A groan escaped his mouth.

"Obi-Wan...It's Padme, Obi." She tightened her grip on him.

Obi-Wan struggled to open his eyes. As he did, the light in the room assaulted them. He squeezed them shut again. He slowly tried to open them again. He blinked, trying to get his vision to clear. When he could finally focus, he was looking up into very familiar brown eyes.

The sight of her brought him to immediate alertness. He tried to sit up, only to feel her hand on his chest, holding him down.

"Please, take it slow. You've been drugged."

"Padme?" He croaked out. His mouth felt like cotton. He again tried to sit up, going slowly this time. His vision swirled a little bit in dizziness. He closed his eyes again and breathed deeply, trying to reach out to the Force. He couldn't. _Must be the drug._

He slowly opened his eyes again and turned towards her. Her beautiful eyes were a deep pool of concern, love and regret. Tears were beginning to form in them.

"Obi!" She moved over to him and hugged him fiercely. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault!" She cried into his shoulder. He hugged her back, just as fiercely.

"You're sorry for what?" He rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

She pulled away to look into his eyes. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm the reason you're here! I walked right into a trap! I thought you had been captured. I turned myself in, as they said to, in order to prevent them from killing you - only to find out that you hadn't been captured after all! Once they had me, they knew you'd come for me! I was such a fool, but now you have to pay the price!"

"Padme, no! You were willing to come out of hiding and turn yourself into the Empire, knowing that you would meet up with HIM and chancing that you may never see your daughter again – all of that for ME? After all you've been through, you are still the bravest, strongest and most loving woman I've ever known! You are anything but a fool, my dear Padme!" He hugged her again. The relief of being together again washed over them. Both let the tears flow. They held each other tight, drawing strength from each other.

After both had quieted, Obi-Wan finally let her go. He cautiously got up and started looking around. "I take it we're on a ship and that we're being taken to the Emperor." It was a statement more than a question.

Padme nodded her head. "HE's on board."

He jerked his head around in surprise. "If he's on board, why am I still alive?"

Padme sighed as she tried to get up onto her still wobbly legs. Obi-Wan helped her up. She winced as the pins-and-needles sensation told her the circulation was coming back. "I believe Vader has been ordered by the Emperor to bring you to him alive. I know Vader would kill you if he could."

Obi-Wan gave a sardonic laugh. "Yes, he made that pretty clear the last time we met." His eyes belied the pain he still felt over the betrayal of his padawan.

Padme's eyes mirrored the pain of betrayal. She reached for his hand and squeezed.

As if on cue, they heard a door open and footsteps coming down the hall. Obi-Wan could hear the chilling mechanical breathing…


	3. DD Pt 2 Ch 3

Obi-Wan went to let go of Padme's hand, but in response, she squeezed it tighter. Obi-Wan looked at her and saw absolute defiance in her eyes. _She is absolutely fearless_, he thought.

Padme was wanting to defy Vader in any way she could, but that was not the only reason she grasped Obi-Wan's hand. She needed the strength his touch afforded her. She stepped even closer to Obi-Wan's side, preparing for this inevitable confrontation.

Darth Vader walked up to the force field. His head jerked up a bit at what he saw. He felt jealousy explode in him. Then he felt anger at still having feelings he thought were long dead. These two people, whom he once loved, he now hated with every fiber of his being.

"Now aren't you two the pretty little couple," Vader sneered.

Obi-Wan schooled his features. He was not going to let Vader bait him.

"I've changed a bit since we last met, haven't I, Master?" Vader said the last word as sarcastically as he could. He held out his arms a bit. "How do you like what you've created?"

Obi-Wan remained calm and cool. "If I remember correctly, Vader, you were the one who attacked me. I didn't want to fight you, but I had to protect myself from your blinding hatred. You have no one to blame but yourself for your…transformation."

Padme looked over at Obi-Wan. She was in awe at his composure. She had wanted to scream at Vader! _He's amazing._

Beneath Vader's mask, his face was contorted in rage. He wanted to turn the force field off and strangle his former master. He'd wipe that confident look off his face! He also saw the look Padme gave Obi-Wan. He wanted to strangle her, too! He clenched his fists and tried to calm down.

"I can tell that you would like to finish what you started four years ago," Obi-Wan continued calmly. "However, you've been ordered to bring me in alive, haven't you? Are you willing to defy your master and kill me now?" The last question was a taunt. He wanted to see if he could bait Vader.

Vader's breath came in hard rasps. His body shook with barely contained rage. "There will come a time, Obi-Wan, when you will beg me to kill you!"

Padme's heart went cold at those words. "You bastard! When will your hatred stop? When will your destruction end?"

Vader turned towards her. "When everyone I hate is dead!" He turned on his heel and left, black cape flowing behind him.

Padme looked at Obi-Wan, the color gone from her face. "He's going to torture you, Obi! And as much as he hates you…" The anguish in her voice broke his heart.

Obi-Wan released a long breath. He took her other hand in his. "I had suspected as much. They're going to try and break me, get me to join the dark side. The Emperor is probably going to give Vader free reign, aside from killing me."

Padme tried to back away, in complete horror. "No, no! I can't…I can't…" She couldn't get the words out. Her legs buckled. Only Obi-Wan kept her standing. She thought she had prepared herself for what might happen to him, but the cold-hard reality of what was coming was unbearable!

Obi-Wan held her, but she tried to move away. _I don't deserve his comfort! He's going to be tortured because of me!_

"Padme, please! Don't blame yourself! This is not your fault! Remember your own words to me. Vader has no one to blame for his behavior but himself. What Vader does to me is on his head, not yours!" He took her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Padme, I'm going to need you."

Padme looked into his blue-gray eyes and found them lending her strength. She straightened up and forced herself to calm down. She swallowed down the huge lump that had formed in her throat. She knew that she had to be strong for him. She looked at his concerned faced and nodded. She still couldn't form any words.

Obi-Wan put his arm around her shoulder and led her over to the table. She sat down silently. He sat down across from her, but she was finding it hard to look at him. "Hey," he said, putting his hand over hers.

She looked up into his face and saw his strength, his grace, and his love. He even offered her a small smile. _He's the one who's going to be tortured, and he's offering me comfort! Buck up, Padme! Come on!_ She turned her hand palm-up under his and put out her other hand for him to hold. He held them both. She looked deep into his eyes and offered a return smile, giving him an unspoken promise. She vowed to herself to be strong, for his sake.


	4. DD Pt 2 Ch 4

A few hours later, Padme was putting the dishes from their meager meal back onto the dispensing tray. She sent the tray back out to the waiting droid.

Obi-Wan watched her. "We better try and get some sleep."

"I suppose so." Padme walked over to the cot protruding from the wall and lay down.

Obi-Wan picked up his cloak and glanced around for the light control. He found it and turned the lights down. He walked over to the cot and lay down beside Padme. He spread his cloak over the two of them.

Padme settled herself against him and lay her head on his chest. She sighed contentedly. She listened to the soothing sound of his heart beating. She loved this man, though she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She feared the power in those words.

Padme thought back on the love she once had for Anakin. That love had been consuming, passionate, exciting. She had lost herself in it. The usually duty-driven, in-control Padme had herself gotten caught up in the rush of Anakin's affection and passion. She had known that letting emotions overrule reality would never end well, but she had done it anyway. _And boy, did it end badly!_

Her love for Obi-Wan was different. It was peaceful, steadfast, mature. The love she felt for Obi-Wan was the kind that lasted forever. It was a firm foundation. She had grieved, terribly, over losing Anakin. But the thought of losing Obi-Wan cut her in two. She unconsciously clung tighter to him. She wondered if Obi-Wan loved her as much as she loved him. She knew that he was thoroughly dedicated to the Jedi Code. But now that the Jedi were all but gone, would he allow himself to love?

Her thoughts again turned to the past. When Obi-Wan had left her on Alderaan three and a half years ago, when they had thought it was forever, a large part of her had died. Although being near her precious Leia had kept her going, she had felt like the walking dead. She had just existed.

Now, being with Obi-Wan again, she felt alive again. She felt she had a reason to live. She knew that she couldn't bear to lose him again…

Obi-Wan lay on the cot, lost in thought. He held Padme close to him. Her head was rising and falling along with his breathing. He loved Padme, very much, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. The love of the last man had cost Padme dearly. He didn't want to add to her burdens.

Part of him, though, was still trying to cling to the Jedi Code. With there only being a handful of the Jedi left in the galaxy, it seemed kind of silly. But he was still a Jedi. His remembrances of a life now gone helped to keep him strong. He clung to it like a drowning man clings to a lifesaver. He knew that there was still good in this galaxy, that there were still things left worth fighting and dying for. His use of the Force had diminished greatly since going into hiding. He hadn't been able to afford using the Force with any real power, for fear it would attract Vader's or the Emperor's attention. He missed its light and its warmth. He missed feeling it flow through him like a river.

Right now, he didn't have access to the Force at all, thanks to the drug given to him. He wondered if they would continue to bar his use of the Force. He felt that all he had now was the Jedi Code. But he also knew that wasn't really true. He had Padme. The bond between them had also given him strength. She was such a strong, decent, wonderful person. The fact that she was still sane, after all that had happened to her, spoke volumes about her. He was unsure if she loved him as much as he loved her. He knew she adored him as a friend and confidant, but after Anakin, he was unsure whether or not she would be able to truly love another man. Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, he felt Padme cling to him tighter.


	5. DD Pt 2 Ch 5

Padme woke up the next morning feeling more whole and more safe than she had in years. In the haze of waking up, she distantly wondered why. When she had awakened fully, she remembered. She felt herself still securely in Obi-Wan's arms. Her head was still rising and falling with his steady breathing. She wished she could freeze this moment in time forever. She slowly lifted her head so she could see his face. He was still sleeping. She studied his face, as though trying to engrave it on her mind. Her heart swelled with love and she had to blink back tears. _I will not let his first sight of me this morning be my tears!_ She rested her head again on his chest.

Obi-Wan woke up just a few minutes later. He blinked away the sleep and noticed Padme's head was still on his chest. She looked so peaceful and she had a slight smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself. He started stroking her hair and she opened her eyes. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Good morning." She stretched lazily. "You know, this is the nicest morning I've had in a long time."

Obi-Wan waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Is it our luxurious accommodations or the company?"

Padme laughed out loud and smacked his shoulder. "It's the accommodations, of course!"

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I thought as much." He touched her cheek gently. "It's good to hear you laugh."

"It felt good." Padme lifted herself up into a sitting position and looked down at him with a warm smile.

A droid then came with their breakfast. It put the dishes in the dispenser and sent it into their cell.

Obi-Wan got up reluctantly. "Are you ready for our gourmet breakfast?" He held out a hand to help her off the cot.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Padme made her way to the table and sat down. Obi-Wan again sat across from her. She watched him as they ate. She didn't want to take her eyes off of him. She wanted to cherish every moment they had alone together. She didn't even mind so much that they were in this dismal cell, as long as she was with him.

Several hours later, they were still sitting at the table talking and holding hands. They immediately took notice as the ship started to descend. Padme took in a sharp breath and squeezed Obi-Wan's hands tightly. Panic started to build in her, but she fought it down.

Obi-Wan could see the fear in her eyes and could feel it in the vise-like grip of her hands. He knew that the fear was not for herself, but for him. There was so much he wanted to say to her in these last few moments, but couldn't voice them. He got up from the table and held out his hand to her. She took it and got up. He pulled her into an embrace. They clung to each other tightly, tears flowing. Both held on tight, unable to let go. They separated a bit moments later to look into each other's eyes. Despairing of losing each other and facing the uncertainty of their future, they let go of their barriers. They kissed each other fervently, desperately. They kissed as if they were trying to capture a part of the other's soul.

Obi-Wan reluctantly broke the kiss and held her face gently in his hands. "I love you, Padme. I have for a long time, but I wasn't able to tell you."

Padme flung herself back in his arms. "I love you too, Obi-Wan! I've loved you for a long time, but I couldn't speak the words! You'll always be my best friend and my lifeline, no matter what happens!"

Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head. "My dearest, Padme." He pulled away again to look into her eyes. He had a determined look on his face. "Fight them, Padme! Whatever happens, don't let them win! Promise me! I promise you that I will do the same."

She looked into his eyes and once again took strength in them. "I promise, Obi, I promise!"

They felt the ship land. Almost at the same time, they heard a door open and many footsteps heading their way. Darth Vader walked up to the doorway, flanked by a large group of Stormtroopers. Vader studied the two people in the cell. They were holding each other. Their eyes were red and puffy from crying. He got the distinct impression that they had been locked in a passionate embrace not too long before. He again felt a flare of jealousy, followed by a rush of anger and hatred. _They will both pay!_

Vader turned off the force field and stepped aside. Two Stormtroopers went in with binders. They bound the hands of both Obi-Wan and Padme behind their backs. The other troopers stood nearby, blaster rifles at the ready. One of the troopers motioned for them to go. Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other again and walked out of their cell. The Stormtroopers formed a square around the two prisoners and escorted them off the ship, followed by Darth Vader.


	6. DD Pt 2 Ch 6

Thank you all for your reviews! I will try to continue to add chapters as often as I can! The "&" symbols have been replaced with the word "and" as requested.

Once Obi-Wan stepped off the ramp of the ship and could see his surroundings, he immediately knew where they were. _Coruscant._ Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Padme. He saw the recognition in her face, as well. They were in the industrial section of Coruscant. They were being taken into what looked to be an old warehouse. They reached a large open doorway, probably where hover transports used to deliver and remove cargo. It was pitch black inside. One of the lead Stormtroopers grabbed a portable light from the wall and handed it to the other lead trooper. He then grabbed another one for himself. As both engaged their lights, Obi-Wan could see a ramp leading down straight ahead of them. As they started heading down the ramp, he looked around, trying to memorized everything he was seeing.

They reached the next level and continued down. Obi-Wan was keeping track of the number of levels they were descending. He smiled to himself as he could sense Padme doing the same thing. _What a minute! I can sense her! _He reached out a bit and could also sense the hatred emanating from the rear. _Yep, I can sense Vader._ _The drug is starting to wear off!_ He tentatively reached out to the Force. He could feel a tendril of its warmth and companionship caress his mind. He felt such relief, but he didn't hesitate before building up his mental shields. He didn't want Vader sensing any of this.

Even as all of that was taking place, Obi-Wan managed to keep track of what level they were now on. Padme looked over at him and could see his concentration in the dim light. She knew that he was memorizing everything. They had just passed another level and were still heading down. _Well, that was floor number five, _Padme thought to herself_. How blasted far down are we going to go?_ As they hit level six, she saw a long hall stretch out in front of them. _This must be the lowest level._

As they walked down the hallway, Obi-Wan was counting the number of doors they were passing. The hallway was forever long. They passed several intersecting hallways. Obi-Wan noted the number of those as well. They finally reached the end of the hallway and entered through that very last door. The light in the room assailed his eyes. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. The Stormtroopers in front moved back towards the door, blaster rifles trained on him and Padme.

The room was somewhat large and austere. The first thing to catch Obi-Wan's eye was a metal table with two binders attached at each end. It looked to be adjustable, able to lie horizontal or vertical. He centered himself in the Force to calm down. He knew very well that table was for him. He didn't nearly have full access to the Force yet, but he could tell the Force suppression drug was wearing off slowly-but-surely.

He continued his survey of the room. Off to the right of the table, hanging from the wall were two chains, each with a binder attached at the end. _Delightful._ On the opposite side of the room, there were several heavy binders directly attached to the wall. It looked like it was meant to hold someone in a standing position. There looked to be a binder for the head, two for the arms and two for the legs. _This room is certainly functional for its purposes!_ On the far wall was a lone cot.

Padme looked around the room in horror. She again felt panic rising in her. And again, she worked to keep it under control. _Oh, Force, why must Obi endure this? Hasn't he been through enough?_ She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

Obi-Wan could sense Padme's struggle. It amazed him how all of her fears were for him, not for herself. He reached out to her with the Force. He softly embraced her mind, offering her comfort and strength.

Padme's eyes flew open. She gave him a questioning gaze. He gave her a slight nod and a small smile. She closed her eyes again. _Well, _she thought, _at least that's one blessing. He's able to access the Force again! _She felt the warmth of Obi-Wan's mind touching hers. She felt him infusing her with his strength and peace. She basked in his mind's touch. Then she heard, _Remember, Padme, fight them!_

Just then, a voice interrupted them. It was a somewhat familiar voice, though it was more cold…laced with malice. Padme knew it was the Emperor. He spoke as he approached them from behind.

"Welcome back to Coruscant, Obi-Wan. Padme."

They both slowly turned around to face him. A chill ran down Padme's spine. Beneath his hood, she could see his yellow eyes and pasty skin. The sheer evil on display made his face look twenty years older than when she last saw him. His mouth was curled up in a revolting smile.

Sidious glanced at the Stormtroopers on either side of him. "Leave us."

The troopers did as they were told. Vader remained where he was.

Sidious turned and looked at Vader. "You too, my Apprentice."

Obi-Wan watched this exchange with some curiosity. He could imagine the look on Vader's face beneath the mask. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought.

Vader's face was just as Obi-Wan imagined it. He couldn't believe what his Master just said to him! _Why wouldn't my Master want me at his side during this confrontation?_ _Why would he diminish me like this in front of THEM? _He glanced at Obi-Wan and his shock turned quickly to rage at the smile upon the man's face. _I'm going to wipe that smile right off your face!_

"Lord Vader?" Sidious' voice was even harder and colder than before. It brooked no argument.

Seething, Vader turned and left the room.

Sidious turned back to face Padme and Obi-Wan. "I wanted to thank you, Padme, for being such a useful tool in my plan to capture Obi-Wan."

Padme lost the words on her tongue as her guilt was thrown in her face.

But Sidious' eyes were already focused on his prize. "I have you at last, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He smiled that disgusting smile of his. "I must admit, you've been quite the thorn in my side ever since you did away with my first apprentice. Many years of planning, grooming and training went down into the melting pit that day."

Obi-Wan smiled a hard smile. "I'm glad I could be of service."

Sidious cackled. "I've underestimated you many a time, Kenobi. I promise you not to make that mistake again."

Sidious moved closer to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan resisted the temptation to back away.

"You are going to be my next apprentice, Obi-Wan."

Padme gasped.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "But you already have an apprentice! What…"

"Don't be so narrow-minded, Kenobi! I have no intentions of getting rid of Vader. You will be my SECOND apprentice. After all, I make the rules now. I see no need to follow a silly rule made long before my birth."

A realization struck Obi-Wan. _Vader doesn't know about this! He thinks Sidious just wants to use me as some insignificant pawn of the dark side._ That was exactly what Obi-Wan had believed as well. He tucked the realization away. He might be able to use it to his advantage in the future.

Obi-Wan schooled his features. "Thank you for the thought, Sidious, but I think I'll pass."

Sidious cackled again. He couldn't help but enjoy Obi-Wan's sarcasm. _You are going to make an excellent apprentice, Kenobi,_ he thought to himself. "Yes, that's what you say now. But I think I can convince you to embrace your destiny."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan. His face was determined. "Never," he said emphatically.

Sidious smiled again, looking over at Padme. "If your physical discomfort isn't enough to convince you, then perhaps something else, or shall I say, someone else might."

Obi-Wan lost his composure. "What do you mean?" Not really wanting an answer.

Sidious relished telling them this! "You WILL become my apprentice, Kenobi, if for no other reason than to preserve Padme's sanity."

Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other in shared horror, wondering what was coming next.

Sidious let them stew a bit on that last thought. He was enjoying this immensely! He drew up almost nose to nose with Obi-Wan. "Your precious Padme is going to witness, FIRSTHAND, everything that goes on in this room. There will be no reprieve. The longer you fight your destiny, the closer she will come to insanity. If you deny me, you destroy her. That, my dear Kenobi, is your choice."

He turned to leave, but stopped. "I'll give you some time to DIGEST what I've told you." He waved his hand through the air, releasing their bindings. With that, he left.

Sidious cackled as the door closed behind him. _This is going to be fun!_


	7. DD Pt 2 Ch 7

Obi-Wan and Padme just stood staring at each other, both momentarily speechless. Padme didn't know if she should be more scared for herself or for him. She watched Obi-Wan fighting to keep himself calm. She could also tell he was losing the battle. She was somehow managing to keep herself together this time. She needed to be strong for him, as he'd always been for her.

Obi-Wan turned away from Padme. He couldn't look at her right now. What was he going to do? He couldn't turn to the dark side and he couldn't bear to watch Padme be destroyed emotionally! He could feel his heart breaking. He had promised Padme he'd protect her! He had to calm down, he had to think! He closed his eyes and reached out to the Force. He immediately felt the comfort of the Force flow through him. He did his best to release his emotions to it. His breathing slowed down as he regained his composure.

Padme watched him obviously reaching for the Force. She didn't want to disturb him until he was ready to face her. Her heart ached for him. What a position to be put in! _My dear Obi._ She saw his body relax a bit and his breathing slow down. After a few moments, he turned back to her.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but Padme put up her hand. "Before you say anything, Obi, there's something I want to say to you." He closed his mouth and watched her with anguished eyes. "No matter what happens to me, do NOT turn to the dark side! As much as it's going to kill me to have to watch you be tortured, it would be worse losing you to the dark side. I couldn't bear that again! I'd rather die, Obi!"

Obi-Wan looked at Padme with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. "I won't turn to the dark side, Padme. I promise." He could feel his emotions starting to grip his heart again. His eyes started to well up. "But I can't just watch you be destroyed, either," he spoke just barely above a whisper. "I promised I'd protect you! I promised you I wouldn't..."

He stopped as she pulled him into her embrace. She was determined to be strong for him. _Don't cry, Padme. Be strong. Don't cry._ Her eyes betrayed her, however, when Obi-Wan broke down in sobs. Her tears came unbidden. She blinked them back. She felt her heart breaking. She stroked his hair as she held him tighter. She spoke in soothing tones.

As Obi-Wan was pulled into her embrace, he felt years of anguish, guilt and grief boil over. He'd pushed his emotions down or ignored them for far too long. He felt sobs wrack his body and couldn't stop them. He clung to Padme, desperately needing the strength she was lending him. _Oh, Force, help me be strong! Help me be strong for her sake!_ He again reached out for the Force and allowed it to sweep through him. He felt its warmth penetrate his weary body and mind. He released all of the emotions he'd bottled up and hidden for so long into it.

Obi-Wan's tears finally stopped and he took a deep, shaky breath. He felt Padme release him from her embrace and hold him at arms length. She looked into to his red, swollen eyes. He looked down, suddenly embarrassed by his outburst. He blushed a bit.

Padme watched him get embarrassed and even blush. She couldn't help but smile a bit and shake her head. "Obi, you have nothing to be embarrassed about!" She cupped his chin with her hand and lifted his face up to her. "There's nothing, NOTHING you could ever do to diminish my respect for you." She had also wanted to say 'love,' but again couldn't bring herself to say it. "Remember that, Obi-Wan! Whatever happens, we're together. If it's our destiny to die here together, so be it."

Obi-Wan looked at her in awe. "Have I told you lately that you're absolutely amazing?"

Padme smiled. "Not today."

Obi-Wan smiled back. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together."

A while later, the door to the room opened to reveal the Emperor.

Padme and Obi-Wan were sitting on the cot, backs leaning against the wall. They were holding hands. Considering what he had told them earlier, Sidious was surprised at how cool and calm they both looked.

Sidious walked over to them. "Settled in, are we?"

Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. "As well as could be expected in your little house of horrors."

Sidious cackled in amusement. _I certainly hope he keeps that sarcastic wit as my apprentice!_

Obi-Wan leaned forward a bit. "Why didn't you blindfold us when taking us down here? And why aren't you blocking my use of the Force anymore?" He leaned back again, studying the Emperor. "Are you really that confident?"

"I knew you'd catch that, Kenobi. You're very perceptive. As for blindfolding you, why bother? You'll never escape from here. I've seen to that. As for your use of the Force, why block it? I want you to sense the true power of the Force when it's used by the dark side! I want you to feel the difference when you use the Force in your anger. And yes, Obi-Wan, I am that confident."

Obi-Wan kept studying him. "You do, of course, know that I'll use the Force to heal myself whenever possible."

Sidious smiled. "Of course. You will, however, reach the point where you will be beyond self-healing. And you'll only be prolonging the inevitable – prolonging Padme's suffering. The more you heal, the more she suffers."

Padme glared at him. "HE will not be causing the suffering! YOU will and VADER will, NOT him!"

Sidious looked at her like she was an insect. He really did hate her!_ I'm looking forward to seeing you when this is all over – an empty, hallow shell of a person._ "We'll see if you still say that in a few days, my dear."

Sidious turned back to Obi-Wan. "So, my young apprentice, are you ready to begin?"

"Would it matter if I said 'no'?" Obi-Wan said as sarcastically as he could.

Sidious smiled. "Point taken. Again, you could avoid all of this if you'd just agree to be my apprentice now."

"No."

Sidious cackled. "Stubborn 'til the end, eh? Have it your way, Kenobi."

As if on cue, Darth Vader walked through the door…


	8. DD Pt 2 Ch 8

Darth Vader walked into the room holding Obi-Wan's light saber and a small blaster. He set them down on a cart beside the metal table.

Sidious walked over to him. "As expected, Lord Vader, Kenobi is being stubborn. I leave it to you to convince him otherwise – within reason." He said the last part with a hard edge.

Vader nodded. They'd had this conversation before. The Emperor had made it quite clear that he was not to kill Obi-Wan, and had implied dangerous consequences if he did. He truly didn't understand his master's interest in Obi-Wan. _He's not worth anything to us, weak as he is!_ He thought about his master ordering him out of the room before. A flash of anger coursed through him. But then another thought struck him. _Maybe my Master wants to reward my loyal service by giving me Obi-Wan! _He smiled as he thought about Obi-Wan being his servant, having to do his bidding. "I will convince him, Master."

"I'm sure you will. I'll be back in a while to check on your progress." Sidous left the room. He signaled the four Stormtroopers outside to enter as he passed.

The four troopers walked over to Padme and Obi-Wan. Two grabbed Padme and pulled her off the cot. Obi-Wan squeezed her hand one last time before she was taken away. They took her over to the wall with the binders.

Padme tried to keep herself calm and focus on her breathing. She never took her eyes off Obi-Wan while the binders were locked around her, one by one. She was locked in a standing position, binders on each arm and each leg. The last one to be locked was the one to secure her head. She strained to keep her eyes on Obi-Wan as they locked the mechanism around her forehead.

Obi-Wan tried to move over to her, but was stopped by his two troopers. He watched helplessly as Padme was locked to the wall. He closed his eyes to calm himself first, then reached out to her to calm her as well.

Padme closed her eyes as she felt Obi-Wan calming her down. She opened them again to find Obi-Wan being taken over to the table. The torture table and the binder chains on the wall were directly in front of her.

Vader put up his hand. "First things first." He was obviously enjoying himself. He picked up what looked to be a small medical tool and walked over to Padme.

As he reached toward her face, Padme wanted to shrink back, but couldn't. Vader took the small tool and while holding her eye open, touched one of her eyelids with it. She felt it zap her. He then did the same thing to the other one.

Vader stepped back and looked at her. "I saw you earlier not wanting to take your eyes off of your precious Obi-Wan," he hissed. "So, I'm humoring you. You will find that you're unable to blink, unable to close your eyes at all. You now have no choice but to keep your eyes on him at all times." He walked back over to Obi-Wan, who was still staring at Padme.

Padme heard Obi-Wan's voice in her head. _Remember, we'll get through this together._

Vader growled at the troopers by Obi-Wan, "Get him ready!"

The troopers yanked Obi-Wan's cloak off, followed by his cream-colored tunic. "Take off your boots and your pants," one trooper ordered.

Obi-Wan obeyed, all the while reaching out to the Force to prepare him for what was to come. After a couple of minutes, Obi-Wan was standing by the table with nothing on but his under-shorts.

"Get on the table," Vader said with anticipation in his voice.

Padme watched as Obi-Wan got onto the table. The troopers came and locked the binders around his upper arms and his thighs, just above his knees.

"Leave us."

All four troopers complied.

Padme studied Obi-Wan. She realized that this might be the last time she would see him uninjured. She'd never seen him before without his Jedi gear on. The most he'd taken off in front of her had been his cloak. Obi-Wan was big on propriety and always looking the part of a Jedi. She respected him for that. His body was compact, but muscular. He'd obviously kept himself in shape while on Tatooine. She would have enjoyed looking at her handsome Obi-Wan, given different circumstances. His eyes were closed and his face was serene. _He's ready. Am I?_

Vader picked up the small blaster. "I think we'll start off slow and easy." He set the blaster on its lowest possible setting.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed, focusing on the Force. He could sense Vader getting ready to start.

Vader aimed the blaster at Obi-Wan's stomach and fired a short burst.

Obi-Wan's body tensed, but he didn't utter a sound. He didn't even open his eyes.

Padme could see the open, red burn just above the fabric of his shorts.

Vader fired at his chest, then his side. Still no reaction. This angered Vader. He fired at his left thigh, then his right. Aside from the tensing of Obi-Wan's muscles and the sweat dripping from his forehead, there was no evidence of pain.

Vader didn't sense any anger coming from his former master, which was setting off his own quickly. _So help me, I will get a reaction out of you! _Vader moved the setting on the blaster up a notch.

Obi-Wan was only half aware of the pain now coming from several burns. He released his pain and his emotions into the Force. He could tell the Force suppression drug had almost completely worn off. He felt like he was floating, floating on a still river. The Force embraced him, welcomed him back.

Padme watched Vader as he shot Obi-Wan over and over. She was in awe at Obi's lack of reaction. She could tell that Vader was getting angry. He was not getting the reaction he had hoped for. Then she noticed him move the setting on the blaster up a notch. She watched in horror as he aimed for Obi's chest.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open when the blast hit him in the chest. The pain shot through him and set fire to the nerve-endings in the area. He grunted, but still made no other sound. His connection with the Force was interrupted by the blast. He closed his eyes again, trying to get it back. He grit his teeth against the searing pain in his chest. He could tell the wound was deeper than the others. He felt warm liquid running from it and down his sides. He reached out to the Force and was relieved when it seemed to reach right back. He focused on healing himself, even as Vader was inflicting more wounds.


	9. DD Pt 2 Ch 9

Darth Vader wanted to throw the blaster across the room and strangle Obi-Wan. His hands flexed at the thought. No matter what he'd done, Obi-Wan had barely reacted. Now Obi-Wan seemed to be deep in a healing trance and unreachable. _How is this possible? He never used to be this powerful with the Force! _

Vader looked up suddenly. He could sense his master heading this way. He set the blaster down and strode out through the door and down the hall to meet him.

"Ah, Vader. How is it going?" Sidious already had an idea from the barely contained rage emanating from his apprentice.

"Why don't you just let me kill him?" Vader was at the end of his very thin tether.

Sidious lifted an eyebrow. "That bad?" He could barely keep the amusement out of his voice.

"We don't need him, Master! I don't want his servitude THAT badly! I just want to see his smoldering corpse!" Vader was seething. He really felt like hitting something or someone – Obi-Wan would be his first choice.

Sidious schooled his features. _Ah, he believes I want to give Kenobi to him to be his little minion. _"Temper, temper. Even those on the dark side need to learn some semblance of control over their emotions."

Vader did not appreciate the comment. It made him even angrier. He was going to ask his master to block Obi-Wan's use of the Force, but decided against it. He didn't want to acknowledge that it was even a problem for him. "We do not need him, Master. He's as weak as he is stupid!"

Sidious was getting angry now. His voice was low and dangerous. "That's an interesting comment to make about someone who bested YOU in a duel!" He gestured with his head. "Now go. You'll start your next session first thing in the morning. And I SUGGEST you reign in your anger and try to use it more productively."

Sidious turned away from Vader and continued down the hall. Anakin's arrogance had been a useful tool in turning him to the dark side. But now as his apprentice, it was really starting to get on his nerves. _How typical of Vader to automatically assume that I want Kenobi merely to give him some sort of reward or toy._

Vader still stood where his master had left him. He was stunned and infuriated by the rebuff. His master knew that the lightsaber duel between him and Obi-Wan was a sore subject. Obi-Wan's victory had been a fluke! He couldn't understand why his master was acting this way towards him. _This is all Obi-Wan's fault! _Ever since Sidious had hatched the plan to capture Obi-Wan, the dynamic of their Master/Apprentice relationship had changed – not dramatically, but it had changed none the less. _He almost seems protective of Obi-Wan…_ Vader immediately dismissed the thought.

Vader was determined to show his master that he could control his anger. _If he wants me to use my anger more productively, so be it._ The next session with Obi-Wan would be just that – productive! _I'll break him. I'll have him begging for mercy by the time the next session in done!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Vader left the room, Padme sighed in relief. Her eyes were so dry! She vowed to never again take for granted the wonderful, simple act of blinking! And her legs were screaming for her to sit down. _For Heaven's sake! Here I am focusing on my small discomfort, when Obi-Wan is lying over there with blaster wounds all over his body!_

"Obi-Wan?" Padme watched him for some reaction, but there was nothing. "Obi, can you hear me?" Still nothing. She started to feel panic creep up on her again. _Oh, Force, is he…No! He's not dead. The Emperor would have Vader's head on a platter if he were. He must be unconscious._

Padme again marveled at Obi-Wan's strength. He had barely made a sound the entire time. She had wanted to run over to the table and take the blaster fire herself, rather than watch him get hit anymore. Even as he was being shot, over and over, he had a look of peace on his face. He seemed so at one with the Force. It had been amazing to watch.

It had also been devastating to watch Vader gleefully, then hatefully inflict those horrible wounds. _Those wounds…_Padme stared in wonder as she noticed that his wounds seemed to be getting less egregious. _They're healing!_ She'd heard Obi-Wan say that he would heal himself, but she hadn't really known what he'd meant. Now she was watching him literally heal his own body. _He must be in some sort of trance._

Padme heard the door open and could see out of the corner of her eye the Emperor enter.

Sidious glanced at her. "Did you enjoy the show?" He smiled that revolting smile of his as he strode over to the table.

Padme didn't answer. She just watched as Sidious looked over his "prize."

Sidious noted that Obi-Wan appeared to be in a healing trance. He was a bit surprised at the speed and strength with which he was healing. _You are full of surprises, my young apprentice! _

The Emperor was dismayed at the look of peace on the handsome, bearded face. He shook his head. _Weak, indeed!_ _If Vader can't break him, I'll have to do it myself!_ But, he would give Vader more time. Even though Vader didn't know it, Sidious was testing him.

Sidious released the binders on Obi-Wan, then walked over to Padme. "Why don't you enjoy a break until the next session?" He released her binders and headed out the door.

Padme made her way over to the table where Obi-Wan lay. She wondered how long it had been since Vader had started the "session." It had seemed like forever. She tried to blink again, unsuccessfully. _I sure hope this wears off soon!_

Padme bit her lip as she looked Obi-Wan over. He was healing, but he still looked horrible. She brushed his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. She kissed his forehead and gently stroked his cheek. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but didn't want to disturb his healing trance. He needed to heal up as much as he could! She felt completely helpless. There was really nothing she could do to help him. All she could do was be here with him.


	10. DD Pt 2 Ch 10

Here's another shorter chapter!

---

Obi-Wan was only vaguely aware of where he was. He was deep in a healing trance. He distantly felt pain, but it seemed so far away as to not be his own. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so at one with the Force. It felt completely different than it ever had before.

He tried to focus on the task at hand, but then again, it didn't seem like he needed to focus too much. The Force itself seemed to be taking an active role in his healing. He wasn't having to expend nearly as much effort as it would normally take to heal wounds of this magnitude.

Obi-Wan felt so safe, so embraced. He didn't want it to end. He distantly felt someone touching his face. The touch was so gentle, so loving. Obi-Wan laughed a bit in his mind. _Well, it's certainly not Vader or Sidious! Padme must have been released from the wall._ He wanted to talk to her, but he also knew that he needed to heal.

Padme sat down on the table next to Obi-Wan. Her legs needed a break from standing. She leaned over him, very careful not to touch a wound, and continued stroking his face and running her fingers through his hair.

She stopped as she felt her eyelids start to spasm. The muscles were jumping and twitching. She was glad to have movement again, at least! She tried closing her eyes, but still couldn't. Her eyelids kept up their dance. She tried rubbing her eyelids and closing them manually, but it was like they were cemented in place. Finally, the twitching started to subside and her eyelids began to tingle. She tested her eyelids again and found that they were finally working again!

Padme blinked several times. Her eyes immediately began to tear up and moisturize her sandpaper-feeling eyes. She looked like she was crying, but she was overjoyed! She did not want to have to go through that again! _There you go again, Padme! At least you aren't having to go through what Obi is going through!_

Padme carefully took Obi-Wan's hand in hers. She wiped away the tears with her other hand, trying to see through her hurting eyes. Her eyes widened in amazement. _This is incredible! _The burns from the low setting were barely noticeable. The wounds from the higher setting were still inflamed, but the skin had been knit. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she never would have believed it!

Padme felt his hand grip hers. She looked at his face to find his eyes open. "Obi!" Relief and joy filled her face. She smiled at him and kissed his hand. "How are you feeling? You LOOK infinitely better than you did even a half hour ago!"

Obi-Wan smiled lightly. "All things considered, I actually feel pretty good." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Padme leaned in and touched his face. "Obi?"

"Still here." He smiled slightly and opened his eyes. "Tired as I am, I'd really like to get off this table."

Padme got down and took his arm to help him sit up. He tentatively put a foot down and slid off the table.

"Wait a minute." Padme walked over to corner and picked up his cloak, his clothes and his socks. Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at her. He was freezing. She then put the cloak around his shoulders and walked with him to the cot. He sat down and got dressed with Padme's help. That act alone sapped him of strength. He laid his head down on the cot, feet still resting on the floor.

Padme lifted his legs and put them on the cot. She put his cloak over him and tucked it snuggly around him. She then climbed over him onto the cot. She lay on her side and pulled him against her. She snaked her arm over his side and clasped his hand in hers. He fell asleep immediately.

Padme couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow was going to bring. She knew it was only going to get worse. How worse, she couldn't bear to contemplate. Her arm tightened around Obi-Wan protectively. She hated Vader, more than she ever thought she could hate anyone. For the first time in her life, Padme wanted to kill someone. If she had the chance to kill Vader, she'd do it in a heartbeat. She'd gladly do it to spare Obi-Wan more pain and to protect her children.

Her heart ached at the thought of Luke and Leia, but she again pushed the thought away. Thinking about them could endanger them. She concentrated on the form beside her. She loved Obi-Wan so much, yet she still found it hard to tell him. _What's the matter with me?_ Then it dawned on her. Telling someone that you love them gives them power over you. Anakin had terribly abused that power. The injured part of her heart was still bent on protecting itself. Even though she knew that Obi-Wan would never abuse that power.

Obi-Wan wore all of his powers lightly. Part of that was probably because of the self-doubts that had always plagued him. But most of all, it was because he was a good man – the most decent man she'd ever met. She vowed to herself not to let her fears stop her again from telling Obi-Wan how much she loved him. He deserved that much from her! Yes, she had told him right before they landed here that she loved him, but it was said in a panicky, desperate moment. She also wanted to tell him in a quiet moment. She wanted him to know that it wasn't a sentiment brought about only by desperate circumstances.

With that determination in her mind, Padme finally fell asleep.


	11. DD Pt 2 Ch 11

Thanks, again, for your reviews! This is a somewhat long chapter. Enjoy!

---

The next morning, Darth Vader walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. The four Stormtroopers on his heels followed suit. Anger instantly flared as he saw the two forms on the cot. Both were still sound asleep, at peace in each other's arms. He wanted to take the blaster in his hand, turn it up to full power, and vaporize the two on the spot! But that wouldn't exactly be evidence of his emotional control.

Vader had noticed that he couldn't seem to do anything right lately where his master was concerned. He had found out the previous night that he'd blown it again. His master had paid him another visit before turning in. When he had seen what was in his master's hands, his heart sunk.

Sidious had held out his hands, one held a blaster, the other held Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "It's a good thing I decided to check on Kenobi after the session, isn't it my apprentice?" His voice was tight with very obvious anger. His yellow eyes were flashing. "Leaving a blaster and a lightsaber in the same room with Obi-Wan Kenobi is not my idea of intelligent – binders or no binders! I must say I expected better from you."

Darth Vader hadn't even had time to reply before Sidious had unceremoniously dropped the two items on front of Vader and left the room. Vader did have to admit that it was extremely careless of him to leave the weapons behind. _But even if Obi-Wan had found the weapons, what could he have done? He still wouldn't have been able to escape!_

Vader felt himself quickly losing ground with his master. He knew he'd better mind his Ps and Qs and not disappoint his master again. _I'm the best apprentice he's ever had or ever will have! Breaking Obi-Wan will prove it! Why am I even worried? I am the Chosen One, after all!_

Vader walked over to the cot and kicked it. "Wake up!"

Both Obi-Wan and Padme stirred and opened their eyes. "Hmm?"

"So SORRY to disturb you two!" Vader said sarcastically.

Obi-Wan slowly sat up and moved his feet to the floor. Padme watched him with a worried expression, ready to help if he needed it. He didn't. Obi-Wan felt infinitely better. He'd had the most restful, deep sleep he'd had in a long time. It had been rejuvenating.

Sidious walked into the room at that moment. He walked towards the cot. Vader acknowledged him with a nod.

Vader then turned back to the cot. "Come on! Get up! I'm eager to begin the next session," he said with a smile in his voice.

Padme glared at him. "I know that asking for something to eat is probably not worth the effort, but could we at least use a fresher? Or is that too dignified for us? Perhaps a bucket or a hole in the floor?"

Vader pointed to the corner of the room. "There's a fresher right over there. You're not exactly observant are you?"

Padme looked where he was pointing. The door was easy to miss. It blended in well with the wall.

Sidious moved closer to the cot. "We have no plans on starving you. You'll need to keep up your strength for what's coming." He turned to the nearest trooper. "Go get some food and water." The trooper immediately left the room.

Obi-Wan looked at Sidious. "No, thanks. I prefer to be tortured on an empty stomach."

Sidious cackled. "You might as well eat, Kenobi. You'd only be hurting yourself, not us."

Obi-Wan shook his head as he got off the cot. He turned around to help Padme get up. He nodded his head toward the fresher, indicating for her to go first. Obi-Wan watched her go and turned around to find Vader staring at him. He could feel the surprise emanating from him.

Vader couldn't believe Obi-Wan's ease of movement! He moved and looked like nothing had happened to him yesterday! _This can't be possible! He couldn't have healed himself that completely!_

Sidious could sense Vader's surprise as well. "Oh yes, Lord Vader. You can believe your eyes. Your WEAK former master has almost completely healed from your time together yesterday."

After a moment, Vader turned to his master. "May I speak with you privately, Master?"

"Of course." Sidious followed Vader across the room and out the door.

Vader turned toward his master. "Why aren't you suppressing his use of the Force?"

Sidious raised an eyebrow underneath his hood. "Are you suggesting that I need to explain myself to you?"

Vader gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger. "Breaking him would certainly be a whole lot easier if he couldn't access the Force!"

"Easier isn't necessarily better, my apprentice. I have my reasons for what I'm doing and that should be enough for you. However…, if you find you're UNABLE to break him just because he can access the Force…" Sidious let the meaning in his words hang in the air.

Vader's anger instantly flashed. _I knew I shouldn't have brought it up!_ "It will not be a problem, Master."

"I certainly hope not, my apprentice." Sidious turned and went back into the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme dried herself off after her quick shower. She was grateful to be clean again after having no grooming for days. She put back on her not-so-clean clothes. She sighed as she looked into the mirror. She was angry with herself for not waking up before Vader and Sidious arrived. She had wanted to tell Obi-Wan this morning how much she loved him. Now she wondered when she might have the chance. She knew that telling Obi-Wan in front of Vader would not be the smartest thing in the galaxy to do.

Padme tried to prepare herself for what was to come. She knew that this day would probably make yesterday look like a picnic. She took a deep breath and walked back out into the room.

The Stormtrooper who had gone to get some food was back. A tray with water, fruit and bread was sitting on the cot. Vader was standing near the door with the troopers. They obviously weren't willing to leave and let them eat in private. Sidious was standing near the cot, talking very quietly with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, cautiously studying the Emperor as he spoke. Padme decided not to interrupt them.

"You have shown great power in your self-healing, Obi-Wan. You never cease to surprise me. You will make a great apprentice." Sidious smiled.

Obi-Wan looked closely into the Emperor's eyes and saw confidence, raw power and…respect? "Need I remind you that I am not your apprentice?"

"You will be, Obi-Wan, you will be. In time you will embrace your destiny."

Obi-Wan smiled grimly. "I may just surprise you again."

Sidious cackled lightly. "Of that, I have no doubt. But I have confidence that you will be my apprentice, because I will not give up. I will not take 'no' for an answer."

Obi-Wan looked at the Emperor with genuine curiosity. "Why so much interest in me? You've got the Chosen One."

Sidious grimaced. "Yes, well, there's something to be said for experience and steadiness over raw power and emotion. But you're powerful, as well, Obi-Wan." Sidious moved practically nose-to-nose with Obi-Wan. "You could be my right hand, my second-in- command. You could have more power than you've ever dreamed possible! Think about THAT as this day progresses!" Sidious turned around and walked toward the door. "Vader, I leave things in your capable hands. I will return in a few hours."

"Yes, Master." With that, Sidious exited the room.

Obi-Wan double-checked his mental shielding before mulling over his thoughts. He was surprised by how open Sidious had been with him. _All is very obviously not well between Sidious and Vader._ He then thought of his own experience of being Anakin's master. It had been a rewarding experience in many ways, but it had also been extremely exasperating. Anakin had always been impetuous, cocky, and stubborn. His emotions had run freely just beneath the surface and it never took much to release them.

Obi-Wan had tried and tried to teach his padawan emotional control, but had failed at every turn. He shook his head. Ironically, Anakin's (Vader's) current master seemed to be experiencing the same exasperation. _But even so, why would he be so interested in me?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Darth Vader was seething. He had watched his master and Obi-Wan talking quietly - too quietly for him to hear. It irritated him greatly that his master was keeping things from him. But the fact that he was becoming increasingly jealous of Obi-Wan irritated him even more. _Why in the galaxy am I jealous of HIM? What's to be jealous of?_

Vader couldn't help but wonder what his master and Obi-Wan had talked about. He continued to watch Obi-Wan, who seemed to be just as lost in thought. He then saw Padme walk over to Obi-Wan and put her hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan looked down at her and smiled. The obvious affection between the two did nothing to help Vader's mood.

Vader continued to watch as Obi-Wan and Padme talked quietly. She gestured toward the corner. Obi-Wan nodded, squeezed her hand and then went into the fresher. Padme sat down on the cot, beside the food tray. She then seemed to notice Vader's eyes on her. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

Deep down inside, Vader felt a little prick of sadness and regret at seeing Padme's hatred for him. But he quickly squashed it, as one squashes an insect with a boot. His ever-present anger washed over the remnants of those emotions like a wave, drowning them forever.


	12. DD Pt 2 Ch 12

I really appreciate your kind remarks! Here's a shorter chapter for you!

---

Obi-Wan dried off from his shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He was even amazed at the completeness of his healing. He then remembered how he had felt during the deep healing trance. He had felt the Force helping him - wanting to help him. He had felt…relief and happiness coming from the Force. It had been an amazing and wonderful experience. _I certainly hope I'll get a repeat performance today! I'm going to need it!_

Obi-Wan got dressed quickly. He walked out into the room and headed for the cot. Padme was sitting there waiting for him. Obi-Wan stopped in front of her. "You didn't have to wait to eat for me! Besides, I think I'd rather not have anything."

Padme looked at him with concern and determination in her eyes. "Obi, you need your strength! You need to eat!" She changed her tone and pleaded with her eyes. "If you won't do it for yourself, please do it for me!"

Obi-Wan looked at her for a moment and then broke into a smile. "Oh, alright!" He sighed as he sat down. "I certainly couldn't say 'no' to that face."

Padme couldn't help but laugh. "I'll have to remember that!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and grinned. "I'm sure you will." He picked up a piece of bread and started to eat. He actually was very hungry. He didn't really know what he was trying to prove by not eating. Maybe it was just a way to have control over SOMETHING. But Padme was right, he did need to keep up his strength.

Padme was greatly relieved to see Obi-Wan eating. She was worried sick about him. Her stomach was in knots, dreading what was in store for him. The knots in her stomach were killing her appetite. But she decided that she had better take her own advice and eat. She'd need to keep up her strength as well. She was trying to swallow a bite of fruit, but found the newly forming lump in her throat preventing it. She grabbed her cup of water and washed the piece of fruit down before she choked.

Padme then felt Obi-Wan take her hand. He smiled at her as he used the Force to calm her down. She had felt like bursting into tears, but now she felt him wiping her fears gently away. She breathed deeply, quickly regaining her composure. The way Obi-Wan was looking at her made her feel like he was gazing into her soul.

Obi-Wan spoke softly, his voice filled with love. "Your concerns are always for me, never for yourself."

Padme found tears welling up in her eyes. "I could say the very same thing to you." She wiped at her eyes and sniffed. "Obi, I…"

Darth Vader had walked over towards them and his voice interrupted. "If you are going to eat, then eat! I'm not going to stand around waiting for you to finish a leisurely breakfast!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "This is hardly what I would call a leisurely breakfast." Obi-Wan casually started eating again. "I can tell you're eager to get started, but you'll just have to wait a few minutes more." _Let's see if I can bait him again._

Vader wanted to grab his former master and throw him across the room! "I don't HAVE to do anything! You are not the one in control here!"

Obi-Wan gave Vader his best Jedi face and continued his casual tone. "No, I'm not. But you're not either. If I remember correctly, Sidious is in control. And I do believe he told you to let us eat."

Vader hit the boiling point. _I need something to throw, and I need it now!_ He looked around and saw the cart by the table. He picked it up and threw it into the wall. He felt a little better at the release, but not much.

Obi-Wan watched Vader's escapade with a wry look. _Well, I think I was successful._ "Temper, temper," he said calmly.

Vader turned his head sharply as his former master spoke the exact words his current master had used just the day before. He balled up his fists, his body shaking with rage. "You have five minutes! Five minutes until I make you regret your words." He turned towards the Stormtroopers.

The troopers took a step back in fear. They'd heard stories of Vader killing some of those under his command as a way of relieving his anger.

Vader looked at the troopers, feeling their fear. He reveled in it. _Killing one of them would sure feel good right now._ But then Vader thought of his master. He didn't want to have to explain a dead trooper to Sidious. He knew that wouldn't help his cause in the least! Thinking of his master's disapproval helped to calm him down. He turned back towards the cot and watched, arms crossed.

Padme ate quickly, looking at Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow. _Why is Obi deliberately trying to anger Vader?_ The worry of what Vader was going to do to him started creeping back.

Obi-Wan could sense Padme's unspoken question. He answered her in her mind as he quickly ate. _Don't worry, Padme. I've got something in mind. It may turn out to be one of the stupidest things I've ever done, but I've got to try._

Padme looked at him with wide eyes. Was that comment supposed to help alleviate her fears?

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. _I'm sorry, Padme. I shouldn't have said anything. It's better that you not know what I'm going to try. Please, just trust me._ Even as he was saying that to her, he was using the Force again to calm her down.

Vader then motioned for the troopers to come over. "Your time's up."


	13. DD Pt 2 Ch 13

A big "thank you" to my faithful reviewers, Sassy-Satine, abcd and Sith Lord Darth Revan. (Please forgive me if I've left someone out!) Your comments have been much appreciated!

---

Padme was back on the wall again, eyes cemented open. She watched the troopers locking Obi-Wan into the binder chains attached to the wall opposite her. He was again stripped down to his under-shorts. He was facing her. She saw Darth Vader pick up Obi-Wan's lightsaber off of the now very bent and barely standing cart. She tried to stay calm. Her emotions were still raw from having to watch Obi-Wan be tortured yesterday. She knew that this was going to be worse – much worse.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as Vader ignited the lightsaber. Obi-Wan watched as the green blade drew closer. "Has Sidious told you why he wants me?"

Vader turned the power on the lightsaber down a couple notches. He wasn't going to allow Obi-Wan to stall him. He then slowly raked the end of the blade from the top of Obi-Wan's chest down to the top of the fabric of his shorts, leaving a somewhat deep, bright red, bubbling path on Obi-Wan's skin.

Obi-Wan made no sound, besides his breathing coming out in pants. His forehead was already wet with sweat. He tried to focus on what he was doing.

Vader was irritated again by the lack of response. "No. Nor does he need to. I know what he has in mind."

"I somehow doubt that you do." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth at the pain. He called to the Force and released the pain into it. Again, it seemed to happen so easily. It almost felt like the Force was hovering around him, wanting him to connect with it.

Even as Vader started tracing another line down Obi-Wan's chest, he sneered, "Oh, please enlighten me, Obi-Wan." He cursed inwardly as he finished and again got no response.

Obi-Wan tried to concentrate. Sweat was now dripping into his eyes, stinging them. He again released the pain into the ever-waiting Force. He wanted to start healing himself, but he had to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Sidious has no intention…of giving me to you." Obi-Wan tried to focus on Vader's emotions. "I know that's what you think, that I'm meant to be some sort of…reward for you. That you'll be able to do…whatever you wish with me."

Vader paused as he was about to start another line down Obi-Wan's chest. It irritated him that Obi-Wan knew exactly what he was thinking. Vader then continued his task. He tried to make his voice sound nonchalant. "I don't care what my master has in mind for you. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other."

Padme wanted to cry out for Obi-Wan to stop baiting Vader. But she didn't dare. She had to trust that Obi-Wan knew what he was doing. But she was finding that rather difficult. _What is Obi thinking? All he's going to do is make Vader more angry and determined to hurt him!_ She watched as Obi-Wan bit his lip to keep from making a sound. He was sweating profusely. Her wide-open eyes were welling up with tears. Her vision blurred. She tried blinking the tears away, but of course, that didn't work. The tears slid down her face as she unwittingly struggled to see what was happening.

Obi-Wan struggled to stay on his feet. He closed his eyes to keep some of the streams of sweat out of them. He called to the Force, which was still right there ready to aid him. He felt it flood through him, taking the pain with it. "Things aren't exactly well…between you and Sidious, are they?" He felt a spark of surprise and then anger from Vader.

Vader started another line down Obi-Wan's chest. "You've got a lot of nerve! You know NOTHING about us! Things are fine! It's a much more rewarding master/apprentice relationship than I ever had with you!"

Obi-Wan pushed away the pain that last statement brought to his heart. His mind was fogging up. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He felt his mind wanting to black out, but quickly called to the Force. Once again, the Force whisked through him. He could feel it working to keep him awake. It wanted him to stay awake. _Well, the Force seems to approve of what I'm doing._ He forced his eyes open.

Vader started another line. Obi-Wan's eyes closed against the pain. He managed to gasp out, "Liar! Your master…isn't exactly…happy…with you right now." _Force, help me stay awake!_ He gasped as the blade dug deeper into him.

Vader channeled his anger into his stroke down the left side of Obi-Wan's chest. _How does he know that? My master certainly didn't tell him that!_ "I suggest you shut up, Obi-Wan! You may think you know what's going on, but you don't!"

Padme had to swallow down the sobs working their way up her throat. She wanted to scream, but couldn't find her voice. _Obi, stop! Please, stop!_

Obi-Wan knew he was playing a dangerous game, but also knew he couldn't stop. He was hanging limply by his arms, his legs having given out. His breathing was ragged. Sweat was dripping into his wounds, which felt like trails of fire moving down his chest.

Even with the Force helping him, it was really getting hard to concentrate. _Here goes nothing…_

Vader was now working on the last available strip of skin on the right side of Obi-Wan's chest. He paused mid-stroke as Obi-Wan's latest words hit him.

"Sidious…doesn't…want you…as his…apprentice…anymore." _Not exactly true, but not exactly a lie either._ All thoughts left Obi-Wan as his saber started digging further and further into his side.

Padme saw Vader halt his stroke, shocked by Obi-Wan's statement. She watched in horror as Vader kept the lightsaber against Obi-Wan's side, letting it bore further and further in. She saw Obi-Wan lose consciousness as the blade dug deep into his side. "STOP!" She screamed so loud it startled Vader and he withdrew the saber. At the same time, Padme saw the Emperor come running in, followed by a couple of Stormtroopers. She'd never seen him run before. He'd always sort of glided. He showed none of the calm that he usually displayed.

Sidious ran over to Vader and the form hanging limply from the chains. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He undid the binders and lowered Obi-Wan onto his back. He could see his internal organs through the gaping hole in his side. Fluid was flowing out of the wound. He turned to the nearest trooper. "Go get a healer, now! Your life depends upon your speed!" The trooper left at a run.

Sidious stood up slowly, fire in his eyes. Vader could sense the Force swirling around his master. He could also sense his master's rage. Before he could utter a word, he felt himself being Force-pushed all the way to the back wall. His head smacked against the wall with a crack. He couldn't move. Sidious was holding him in place.

Sidious slowly walked towards Vader. He worked to calm his murderous rage. "Do you feel the need to test me, Vader? Is that it? Are you testing my words to you?"

Vader tried to speak, but the force against him was so great he couldn't get any words out. He tried to focus and send his thoughts to his master, but Sidious was blocking him.

Sidious stopped in front of Vader. "So help me, Vader, if Kenobi dies, so do you!" He waited for a moment before finally letting Vader go.

Vader's head was throbbing. He stepped away from the wall. _How in the galaxy did things get this bad?_ "Master, I…"

Sidious cut him off. "I suggest you get out of my sight for the time being! Do not go far, for this discussion is not yet over."

Padme was watching the whole spectacle with shock, curiosity and a tiny bit of vengeful pleasure. Her eyes followed Vader as he left the room. She knew that it wouldn't take long for the shock to wear off and Vader's anger to return full-force. She also knew who would be the target of that anger.

Padme's eyes returned to the still form on the floor. Her heart sank. He was so pale. He looked…dead. Padme felt herself dying inside at the thought. She saw the Emperor approach Obi-Wan. He put out his hand and Obi-Wan was lifted off the floor. The Emperor turned slowly toward the cot in the back. Padme watched as Obi-Wan glided through the air and was laid gently on the cot.

Just then, the trooper came running back in, followed closely by a healer who was breathing heavily. The healer noticed the still form on the cot and rushed over to him. She gasped as she noticed the severity of his wounds. She opened her kit and quickly injected Obi-Wan with a hypo. As she set to work on the hole in his side, the Emperor approached her.

Sidious looked at her and pointed to Obi-Wan. "If he dies, so do you." The healer's eyes widened, but she nodded and quickly got back to work.

Sidious then walked towards Padme. He released her from the wall and watched as she stumbled over to the cot. She seemed to be in a daze. Sidious knew that Padme would probably be the key to Obi-Wan's survival.


	14. DD Pt 2 Ch 14

Padme stared down at the still, pale form on the cot. She sat down on the edge near his head. She looked over his wounds, feeling numb. She silently watched the healer work feverishly on Obi-Wan's side.

After a few moments, the healer glanced up at Padme, then did a double-take. "Why aren't you blinking?"

Padme was shaken out of her reverie. "Oh, um, I can't. My eyelids were zapped with something to keep them from closing."

The healer sighed in disgust. "I don't think I even want to ask what's been going on in this room," she said quietly.

"Believe me, you don't. For your sake, don't get inquisitive." She looked down at Obi-Wan. "Please, don't worry about me, just focus on him."

"I can get your eyes working again in just a few seconds." The healer reached into her kit and pulled out a tool that looked just like what Vader had used on her. "I can reverse it." She moved the tool over one of Padme's eyelids. She felt its warmth as it was gently rubbed over her eyelid. The healer quickly did the same with the other eyelid. "There!"

Padme tested her now functioning eyelids. She smiled in gratitude as her eyes started to water. "Thank you!" She wiped at her eyes as she tried to gauge Obi-Wan's condition. "Is he…Is he going to…"

"He's stabilized, for now. I wish I could tell you for sure that he's going to live, but I can't." She saw the devastated look on Padme's face and patted her hand. "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can for him."

Sidious was watching them from a distance. He was pacing back and forth in front of the door. _Why would Vader so blatantly defy me?_ Undoubtedly, Obi-Wan had said something to set Vader off. His mind was working furiously. But something didn't fit…_What am I missing?_ His head popped up as a thought came to him. With Vader's temper being what it was, if Obi-Wan had said something to send Vader over the edge, then there probably wouldn't be much left of Obi-Wan.

Sidious walked over to the cot and studied Obi-Wan's side, ignoring the glare he received from Padme. Vader had obviously been making tracks on Obi-Wan's chest using the lightsaber. The hole in Obi-Wan's side was at the end of half a track. A realization hit him. _Obi-Wan's wound is a wound born of shock and disbelief, not rage._

Sidious smiled as he moved back toward the door. His smile got bigger and he had to suppress a laugh. _Why, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you did it again!_ He shook his head. Obi-Wan had managed another surprise! _When will I learn that Kenobi misses nothing?_ Obviously, Obi-Wan had realized that Vader had been kept in the dark about Sidious' plans for him. He had used that knowledge against Vader. Vader was supposed to have been the one working on Obi-Wan, but it had been Obi-Wan who had worked on Vader!

Sidious spoke to the trooper who had run after the healer. "You're dismissed." He turned to the other one. "Stay here and watch them." Sidious then left the room to go find Vader.

Padme watched with relief as the Emperor left. She stroked Obi-Wan's cheek and ran her other hand through his hair. She looked up to find the healer staring at her.

The healer spoke quietly. "I know I shouldn't ask. But what is going on here? Why are they torturing this man?"

Padme sighed heavily, but kept her voice low. "He's a Jedi."

The healer gasped. "I thought all the Jedi were dead!"

Padme looked sad. "There aren't many left."

"What is his name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The healer's eyes widened in recognition. "The great general from the Clone Wars?"

Padme looked at her in surprise. "You know him?"

"I know OF him. He was legendary here at home! Of course, I don't see how all those stories about him could possibly be true."

Padme couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't doubt it if they were all true. He IS legendary! That's why the Emperor wants him so badly. He's determined to have Obi-Wan on HIS side."

"Despicable!" The healer shook her head. She placed a large bacta cloth on Obi-Wan's chest.

Padme was suddenly grabbed by an idea. She tried to continue to act natural. She kept her voice low. "Is there an inter-galactic communications station near here?"

The healer looked at Padme, knowing where this was leading. "Yes, at my med lab. It isn't far from here." She glanced over at the trooper. "I could tell him I need to get more supplies to take care of Obi-Wan, which isn't exactly a lie."

Padme tried to keep her face neutral. "Yes! Do you think you can send a message without attracting the attention of the Empire?"

"Yes. We're woefully under-supplied these days. We're constantly sending out messages asking around for suppliers of bacta and such."

"Okay, here's who you need to contact…" Padme and the healer continued to finalize their plans as they fussed over Obi-Wan. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Laicee."

Padme smile. "It's nice to meet you, Laicee. I'm Padme." Padme grew serious. "One thing you have to be very careful about is your thoughts. Try not to think about what we're planning. Try to focus your thoughts completely on your concern for Obi-Wan and his care. I can't emphasize enough the importance of this! If the Emperor gets even a hint of deception from you, he'll kill you." She waited for Laicee to acknowledge that before continuing. "I'm guessing the Emperor will be gone for a while. Hopefully, you can go and come back before he returns."

"Okay, Padme. I'm ready."

Padme put her hand on Laicee's. "Keep your thoughts on Obi-Wan, especially once you're back here." Then she raised her voice a bit. "Are you sure? It's that serious?"

Laicee raised her voice a bit as well. "I'm afraid it is. This just isn't cutting it."

Padme got up, put a desperate look on her face, and walked quickly over to the Stormtrooper. "The healer needs to get more supplies from her med lab."

"No. I was told to watch over both of you. She's not going anywhere."

Padme looked at the trooper, pleading in her eyes. "Obi-Wan is going to die, otherwise!"

The trooper looked to Laicee for confirmation. She nodded and said, "It's true. I wasn't expecting wounds of this magnitude. If I don't go and get the necessary supplies, he will die."

The trooper hesitated. Padme glared at him. "You know what the Emperor will do to you if you allow Obi-Wan to die. You saw what he did, and threatened to do, to his own apprentice!"

That seemed to make up the trooper's mind for him. "Alright, but hurry up! Do you remember the way out of here?" When Laicee nodded yes, he handed her a light. "You'll need this."

Padme watched Laicee leave at a run. She then went back over to the cot and sat down. She pushed thoughts of her plan aside and focused her thoughts on Obi-Wan.


	15. DD Pt 2 Ch 15

Sidious walked down the hall to where he knew Vader was waiting. He still couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. He was more convinced then ever about wanting Obi-Wan at his side. As he got near Vader's location, he schooled his features and locked his mental shields in place.

When he walked into the room, he couldn't help but notice that it was pretty well destroyed. Sidious rolled his eyes. _If Vader keeps this up, we won't have any equipment left!_ He decided not to address the mess. Vader was in the middle of the room brooding, back towards the door.

Sidious waited patiently for his apprentice to address him. The only sound in the room was Vader's mechanical breathing.

Vader finally spoke up. "I did not deliberately defy you, Master." He turned around to face Sidious. "I did not mean to inflict a possibly fatal wound."

Sidious kept his features neutral. "What happened then, my apprentice?" Sidious decided to play ignorant.

"Obi-Wan said some things that…surprised me, Master." Vader paused, trying to think of how to word the rest of what he wanted to say.

Sidious raised an eyebrow at that. "Such as?"

"He knew that there's been some, uh, tension between us recently."

"Vader, it wouldn't take a Force Sensitive to know that."

"It isn't just that. He…he said that you're dissatisfied with me as your apprentice. He indicated that you have important plans for him."

Sidious folded his arms over his chest and gave Vader a stern look. "And you believed him?"

Vader suddenly looked uncomfortable. He shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Well, I…He…He seemed to voice my thoughts. I have been feeling lately that I've been disappointing you."

"In other words, he used your own thoughts against you. He did to you what you should have been doing to him!"

Vader hated feeling this uncomfortable! He wished he were anywhere else but here at this moment! He wondered if he was going to make matters worse by voicing his next question, but he still felt the need to ask. "So, everything he was saying was him just trying to bait me?"

Sidious knew what Vader was trying in not so many words to ask. Of course, he had no intention of being honest."Yes. He decided to play the only card he had. Think about it, Lord Vader. You know him better than I." _Yeah, right!_

Vader did think about it. _He's right! Obi-Wan played me for a fool!_ The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He found himself hoping that the wound he inflicted on his former master would indeed turn out to be fatal!

Sidious hardened his expression even more. "Kenobi used your lack of emotional control to his own advantage. Did I not warn you about that?"

"Yes, Master."

"He also used your lack of focus to his advantage. Your focus was supposed to be the get him over to the dark side. You were not there for amusement. You were not there for revenge. You were there on an assignment, given by me. You should have focused on that and not allowed yourself to be distracted by anything he had to say."

Vader tried to control his anger. He decided against protesting his master's words. "Yes, Master."

"That assignment, therefore, is no longer yours."

Anger and humiliation coursed through Vader. "Master, you can trust me to fulfill my assignment!"

"I already did!" Sidious' eyes were flashing. "Kenobi is still very much on the light side and is right now just barely clinging to life. No, Vader, I will handle Kenobi from here on out."

Vader knew better than to argue. "Yes, Master."

Sidious closely studied Vader's reaction at his next words. "In fact, from now on, if there's anyone else we want to join the dark side, I will do the convincing."

Vader threw up stronger mental shields to cover his hate-filled thoughts. He could not tolerate much more humiliation. He deserved better than this! He was the Chosen One! He quickly pushed aside a vision of killing his master and taking his place.

Sidious caught some of those hate-filled thoughts before Vader threw up his mental shields. _Just as I thought, my emotional apprentice._ Sidious kept his expression neutral. "I've received some messages about a Jedi being spotted on Dantooine. You will go there, seek out this Jedi and destroy him. I will have those communiqués transmitted to your ship. They contain all the information you will need. You will depart as soon as I have done so."

Vader channeled his anger into steely determination. "As you wish, Master."

Sidious added pointedly, "Do not fail me again, Lord Vader."

"I won't, my master." Vader walked out of the room quickly and made his way out of the building. His mind was racing. It seemed his master was enjoying his humiliation! _I am going to succeed at this mission! He will not be given the opportunity to humiliate me again!_ Vader decided to bide his time. If his master could not appreciate having the Chosen One as an apprentice, then maybe an opportunity would present itself for the Chosen One to become the master!

Even as Vader consoled himself with those thoughts, another thought came to him unbidden. Obi-Wan. He was the source of all Vader's troubles! All of Vader's hatred and anger focused on one source – Obi-Wan Kenobi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidious watched Vader leave. When he had concocted this whole plan to snare Obi-Wan, he'd had the desire to have both him and Vader be his apprentices. He had wanted to use both their talents to solidify his power throughout the galaxy. He had also wanted to test them both to find which he trusted the most.

Now his plans had changed. He already knew which one he trusted the most, even though he hadn't even been turned to the dark side yet. That would come. It was inevitable. By the time Vader returned from Dantooine, Obi-Wan would be his new full-fledged apprentice. Then Vader would have outlived his usefulness. He fingered Obi-Wan's lightsaber, which was in his pocket. Soon, Obi-Wan would make a new lightsaber – one with a red blade!

Sidious left the room to get the communiqués sent to Vader's ship. He resisted the urge to go back and check on Obi-Wan's condition. He was still alive. He would have felt him die. His first priority was getting Vader away on his mission. He wanted Vader out of his sight and out of his way.


	16. DD Pt 2 Ch 16

Thank you all for your feeback! I really appreciate it!

---

Padme did everything she could to focus her thoughts on Obi-Wan and not her nervousness. It had been about twenty minutes since Laicee had left for her lab. She prayed that she had not sent the healer to her death. Laicee getting that message sent was their only hope.

Padme took a peek at Obi-Wan's chest underneath the bacta cloth. The wounds did look a bit better, but they weren't healing nearly as quickly as when Obi-Wan had healed himself the day before. Obi-Wan needed to regain consciousness so that he could heal himself again!

Padme put her hand on Obi-Wan's face and leaned in. "Obi, please wake up! It's Padme. Please, Obi, I need you to wake up!" Padme decided to try and send those same words directly into his mind. She didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try.

Padme watched him closely, looking for some kind of response. There was nothing. She sighed heavily. She berated herself yet again for not waking up earlier and telling Obi-Wan that she loved him. _What if that was my last chance?_ No, she wouldn't allow herself to think that way.

But doubt crept back into her thoughts. Tears started to make their way down her face. Her heart felt like it was in a vise. Escaping without Obi-Wan by her side wouldn't even be worth the effort. What was she to escape to? Vader would never stop hunting her, not after this. If she went back to Alderaan, she'd be endangering her daughter and the newly forming rebellion, since Bail Organa was one of the leaders. She'd be completely alone, running and hiding all the rest of her days. If Obi-Wan died, she knew that she would too, in all the ways that counted.

Padme's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Laicee running in. She was carrying a large case and was gasping for air. The Stormtrooper acknowledged her return with a nod. Laicee made her way back to the cot, still trying to catch her breath. She saw the tears on Padme's face and grew concerned.

Laicee checked Obi-Wan to make sure he was okay. She was worried by his lack of improvement. She glanced at Padme as she opened her case. "Are you okay?" She unfolded a blanket and covered Obi-Wan up to his waist.

Padme nodded her head and wiped the tears from her face. She spoke quietly as she got off the cot. "Remember to focus all your thoughts on Obi-Wan. I doubt it will be much longer before the Emperor comes back. We'll have to talk about things later."

Laicee nodded her head as she prepared an IV. "I need to get some fluids into him soon. The last thing he needs on top of everything else is to get dehydrated." She thumped his arm with her finger, looking for a good vein. Padme watched as Laicee inserted the IV needle and anchored it with tape.

Laicee unfolded the IV pole and got the saline bag ready. As she was connecting the tube to the IV needle, she heard the door open. Laicee knew who it was without even having to look. She kept concentrating on Obi-Wan.

Sidious walked over to them. Padme once again graced him with a glare. "How is he?" Sidious was all business.

Laicee kept working on Obi-Wan. "He's alive, for now. The next twenty-four hours will be critical."

"He better stay alive, for your sake, " Sidious hissed. He turned towards Padme. "He needs to wake up and heal himself. Use your pull with him to bring him back!"

Padme was furious. "I wouldn't need to use my pull to bring him back if you would have kept Vader's hands off of him!"

Sidious smiled that horrible, wicked smile. "Don't worry. He won't be touching him again. I will be handling Kenobi myself."

Padme's face dropped. "I think I'd almost rather have Vader."

"Think of it this way, at least with me, you know he won't wind up dead."

Padme gave him a steely gaze. "There are things worse than death."

Sidious ignored her comment and turned to Laicee. "Keep working on him. I'll stay here for a while." He walked over to the Stormtrooper and spoke to him. The trooper left and returned a few moments later with a chair. Sidious sat down and took up his vigil.

It unnerved both Padme and Laicee to have the Emperor watching over them. They kept themselves completely focused on their task. Laicee peeled off the bacta cloth from Obi-Wan's chest. She had brought back a scanner and tissue knitter, among other things. She scanned him carefully.

"His body is still a bit shocky. His large intestines and his colon, not to mention the surrounding tissues, are badly damaged. It can be hard for the body to recover from this kind of internal trauma. His body was already weakened from what he endured yesterday. Even though he almost fully healed, the wounding and the recovery took its toll." She shut off the scanner and looked up into Padme's eyes. "He's in a coma."

Padme's eye grew wide. She sat slowly down on the cot by Obi-Wan's feet. "Coma…"

Sidious listened to the two women talking. _Coma?_ _Great!_ He had to admit that his plans were not quite unfolding as he had hoped. After all he had done to bring this plan to fruition, to simply lose Obi-Wan to death now was unthinkable. _If he dies, there's going to be Hell to pay!_

"There's more," Laicee continued. "I'm going to need to open him up a bit more and repair the damaged organs. This will be key to his survival, considering he isn't conscious to heal himself." She hated having to tell Padme these things. It was obvious that this man meant the world to her. She patted Padme's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "If he's half as tough as I've heard, he'll pull through."

A realization came upon Sidious. He got up and walked over to the cot. "Wait a minute." _Why didn't I think of this before?_ "I can probably help to heal his organs and forgo the need for surgery."

Padme's jaw dropped. "What?"

Sidious' brow was furrowed. "Frankly, it never even entered my mind until just now. I've never used my powers to HEAL anyone before."

Padme looked uncertain. She wanted Obi-Wan to be healed, but she didn't know if she wanted this creature to be the one to do it.

Sidious glanced at her in disgust. "I do not need your permission! Now, step away and let me work." He turned back towards the trooper. "Bring me the chair." The trooper brought it over and he sat down right by the cot.

Padme backed off, but just a bit. She didn't want to get too far away from Obi-Wan. She watched as Sidious laid his hands on Obi-Wan's side. He closed his eyes in concentration.

Laicee looked on a bit confused. _Why would he torture this man, just to turn around and heal him?_ She shook her head. _He must really want this man on his side!_ Her eyes widened in awe as she saw some sort of energy emanate from Sidious' hands and enter into Obi-Wan's wound.

Padme saw it also. Part of her wondered if it was truly healing energy and not destructive. How could anything positive come from HIM? Then she reminded herself, _He's healing Obi to turn him to the dark side, Dummy! It ISN'T positive!_

Sidious worked on Obi-Wan for quite a while. Finally, he opened his eyes and removed his hands. The wound was completely closed.

Laicee ran the scanner over Obi-Wan again. "His organs are completely healed! If I didn't see that with my own eyes, I never would have believed it!" She glanced over at Sidious. "Why didn't you heal the rest of the wounds on his chest?"

"I'm only going to heal the life-threatening wounds. The rest will serve as a reminder to Obi-Wan. As for him being in a coma, that is not something I can help. His mind has locked itself away. He will certainly not respond to me."

Laicee looked over at Padme. "You might be able to help in that department. People in comas can hear, deep in their subconscious. He will hear you speaking to him. If he loves you as much as you obviously love him, then he will try to come to you." She saw a spark of hope enter Padme's eyes.

"Then I leave the rest to you." Sidious grabbed his chair and brought it back to where it was before. He sat back down, arms crossed.

Laicee put the large bacta cloth back on Obi-Wan's chest. Then she covered him completely with the blanket. "There's not much more for me to do now, except wait." She sighed and stifled a yawn. "I'm really tired and could use a nap." Laicee looked around for a good spot to lay down. She took off her lab coat and balled it up to use it as a pillow.

Padme got off the cot and carefully moved Obi-Wan closer to the back wall. She maneuvered herself under the IV tube and lay on the cot beside him. She lay down on her side, her back to the Emperor. She then started quietly talking to him.

Sidious watched as she got on the cot beside Obi-Wan. He was glad that he had thought to capture her too. He had known that the key to one would be the other. He watched as Padme stroked Obi-Wan's face, talking to him so quietly that he couldn't hear. Sidious found it interesting --the feelings and the loyalty that Obi-Wan seemed to evoke in others-- even in himself. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone. He could barely admit it to himself. _Interesting, indeed…_


	17. DD Pt 2 Ch 17

Obi-Wan felt trapped. But trapped where? He couldn't see anything. Blackness was everywhere. He felt out for the Force, but hit a wall instead. _Where am I?_ _How long have I been here? _He tried calling out, but his voice was swallowed by the dark. He started feeling claustrophobic.

_Think, Obi-Wan, think! What happened to you?_ He wracked his foggy brain. Why was it so hard to remember? Wait a minute! Vader! He had been with Vader! Vader had been using his lightsaber to torture him. He then remembered how he had been baiting Vader. _I think it worked. Am I dead?_ _If I'm dead, why can't I sense the Force? I should be one with the Force!_

Obi-Wan reasoned that he must not be dead. _I must be unconscious. _Obi-Wan searched for a way out of this dark place, but couldn't find any. He tried calling out again, to no avail. But then, he thought he heard something…

He was hearing voices. They were muffled. He couldn't make out what was being said or who was talking. He could tell that there was more than one voice. He tried to find the source of the voices and move towards it. He couldn't tell where they were coming from! He strained to hear what they were saying. He could only pick up bits and pieces.

"…large…damaged…recover…toll…open…organs…survival…tough…"

_This is getting me nowhere!_ But then he heard a different voice.

"wait…heal…powers…need…work…"

The voices stopped. Now there was only deafening silence. _What happened to the voices?_ Obi-Wan searched and searched, but there was nothing but darkness and silence. He fought down the panic that was trying to take hold. _Stay calm! You're a Jedi! I am a Jedi, right? Yes, yes! Focus!_

_I've been through many dangers in my life, surely I can handle being unconscious!_ But he'd been unconscious before. He didn't remember it feeling like this. But at least here he wasn't being tortured. At least here, he was away from Vader and Sidious.

_Padme! I can't stay here, I need to get back to Padme! I can't leave her alone with them!_ He renewed his efforts to find a way out. All he found was more blackness and more silence. He finally gave up – frustrated and exhausted.

Then he heard her voice. "Obi? …I…come…now…" _Padme!_ He followed the sound of the voice – more with his heart than with his ears. Her voice was getting more clear! "…if you…hear me…come back…" He kept going. The voice was louder! "Please come back to me, Obi!" _I'm right here, Padme!_ He started to run. He ran right smack into a wall and fell backwards.

He got back up and felt the wall with his hands. Her voice continued, "You're going to be okay, physically." He moved down the wall, seeing if he could get around it. The wall seemed to run on forever. He tried the other direction. No different. _Blast!_ "Obi, you're in a coma." _A coma? No wonder this feels different!_ "You have to choose to come back!" _I have chosen, but I can't get past this blasted wall!_ "Your mind has closed itself off because of all the trauma." He could tell that her voice was coming from somewhere behind the wall. Why couldn't he get to her?

"Obi, I have to tell you something that I should have told you this morning. If you can hear me, I need you to listen closely." Obi-Wan quieted his breathing and listened intently. Padme's voice was full of emotion. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I love you. I love you so much I can't really even put it into words. I wanted to tell you this morning in private, but I never got the chance. I wanted you to know that it's not just a sentiment born of circumstances."

He heard her sigh. "I've had a hard time telling you how I truly feel because I've been scared. Anakin hurt me so badly…But I want you to know that I'm not scared anymore. I know you'd never hurt me the way he did. I've entrusted you with my life, and now I entrust you with my heart."

Obi-Wan rested his forehead against the wall, tears streaming down his face. _I love you, too, Padme!_ After a bit, he stood up straight, determination set in his face. _I am going to find a way past this wall!_ He started carefully searching every inch of the wall with his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme poured out her heart to Obi-Wan, speaking quietly into his ear. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. "That's why you have to come back to me. I can't make it without you, Obi!" Padme paused. "That's a hard thing to admit. But it's true. You're all I have left! If you don't come back to me, then I've lost my reason for living."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan suddenly felt something on the wall. A button. He pushed it and a door opened. He stepped through. He saw a tiny light at the end of what looked to be a long hallway. He started running down the hallway. The light grew larger. He ran faster…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme got up onto her elbow and looked down at Obi-Wan's face. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. She was so intent on his face that she didn't see his fingers twitch. But then his mouth twitched. She quickly sat up. She saw his fingers twitch. She took in a sharp breath and held it. Her hand went to her mouth as she studied him. His nose twitched, then his eyes.

"Obi! Can you hear me?" His body jerked and his eyes flew open. Confusion was in his blue-gray eyes until they met hers.

"Padme?" Obi-Wan's voice was a whisper.

Tears of joy filled Padme's eyes. "Welcome back!" She smiled down at him.

Obi-Wan managed a small smile. "Thanks." Another person came into sight – a woman he didn't recognize. She was smiling also.

"Obi, this is Laicee. She's a healer."

"I'm glad to meet you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We've been rather worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Tired," he whispered.

"Well, I should think so, after what you've been through. The best thing for you right now is sleep."

Obi-Wan couldn't disagree. He was losing the battle to keep his eyes open. Before he drifted off, he managed to say, "Padme?"

He felt her take his hand. "I'm here, Obi. I'm not going anywhere."

Obi-Wan relaxed at that and fell asleep.


	18. DD Pt 2 Ch 18

With Christmas being right around the corner, I'm probably not going to be able to update as often - business of the season and all! Please bear with me! Thank you for your continued interest and reviews!

---

The Emperor had watched quietly as Obi-Wan came out of his coma. Obi-Wan had come back because of Padme, just as he had predicted. Obi-Wan had fallen asleep so quickly, he hadn't even had a chance to say anything to him. He now sat and pondered the relief he had felt at Obi-Wan's recovery.

_I am a Master Sith. I do not care for anyone or anything -- only power._ _My only interest in Obi-Wan is to have a more reliable, steady apprentice; and thus, have a stronger grip on the galaxy. _That's the way it was supposed to be. But he also knew, deep down, there was something else – something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Sidious diverted his attention to the two women tending to Obi-Wan. Padme was sitting on the edge of the cot, still holding Obi-Wan's hand. Laicee was replacing the empty saline bag with another one. When she was done, Sidious got up and motioned for the Stormtrooper still stationed at the door.

Sidious spoke quietly to the trooper. The trooper nodded and went over to Laicee.

Sidious walked over to the cot. "You will be staying in a different room from now on, Healer. You will stay close by, in case Obi-Wan has need of you again."

Laicee and Padme exchanged glances. Laicee then looked down at Obi-Wan with concern. "I really hate to leave him so soon after waking from a coma."

"If there are any problems, you will be brought back." Sidious looked at the trooper. "Take her." He watched as the trooper took Laicee's arm and escorted her out the door.

Sidious was not about to release the healer. She knew too much. But he didn't want her to stay in here. He didn't need another distraction while he worked.

He turned to find Padme glaring at him with unabashed hatred. Sidious smiled his detestable smile. "I'm glad to know the feeling is mutual." He glanced down at Obi-Wan. "He'll probably be asleep for a while yet. And I have some things I must tend to."

Padme glared at the back of the Emperor as he left. She sighed heavily as she turned back to Obi-Wan. She knew that Sidious would not give up. If Obi-Wan didn't escape, he'd wind up having to turn to the dark side or he would die. _But Sidious doesn't seem to want Obi dead. He's already given Obi more slack than I ever would have thought possible._ Padme didn't quite know what to make of it, but she didn't want them to stick around and find out.

Padme was discouraged by not being able to talk with Laicee about what happened at the lab. She didn't even know if the message was even sent! _No, I'm sure Laicee would have told me if she hadn't succeeded._ Padme decided to go on the assumption that the message was sent. She knew, though, that even if it was sent, the chances of them actually being rescued were slim. Those in opposition to the Empire just didn't have enough resources or people to stage an elaborate rescue.

Padme decided to refocus her thoughts before she got even more depressed. She looked down at Obi-Wan, sleeping peacefully. She couldn't help but smile a bit. Even though he needed his rest, she wished he'd wake up. She so wanted to talk with him! Did he hear what she told him while he was in the coma? Would he share her sentiments? What if he didn't feel the same way? Did he now regret telling her he loved her in the same panicky moment she had said it to him?

Padme shook her head. _Those are great thoughts for avoiding depression, Padme!_ She let go of Obi-Wan's hand and stretched. Her back was hurting, so she went and got the chair the Emperor had occupied. She sat in it, grateful for the support it gave her aching back. She took Obi-Wan's hand again and continued her vigil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Obi-Wan woke up slowly. He blinked his eyes, trying to get them to focus. The sight that greeted him was not what he expected. "Your face was not the face I was hoping to wake up to." His voice was low. He still felt terribly weak.

Sidious cackled. "Yes, well, your precious Padme did not leave your side willingly. I'm afraid I had to force the issue." He glanced over at Padme, who was shooting lasers at him with her eyes. She was locked to the wall again.

Obi-Wan got up on his elbow so he could see her. That act alone robbed him of strength. He fell back onto the cot. "Are you okay, Padme?" He tried to talk loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't tire yourself worrying about me." Padme was grateful that Sidious hadn't locked her head in place, just her arms and legs. She was frustrated beyond words! She couldn't even have a moment alone with Obi-Wan! Sidious had used the Force to send her over to the wall and lock her up, since she had steadfastly refused his order to move. This was a time when she seriously wished she was Force-sensitive. She'd enjoy sending Sidious flying into the wall as he'd done to Vader!

Sidious glanced at Padme with amusement. He enjoyed the frustration he was sensing from her. He turned back to Obi-Wan. "How are you feeling, my apprentice?"

Obi-Wan snorted. "How do I feel? I FEEL like I've been tortured with a blaster. I FEEL like I've been tortured with a lightsaber. I FEEL like I was nearly run through by said lightsaber. And I FEEL like I was in a coma!"

Sidious cackled again. "Okay, that was a stupid question. I do want to congratulate you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyebrow went up at that. "For what?" It irritated him that all he could manage was a whisper.

"For taking your first step toward the dark side! That little tactic you used against Vader – that is one that is often employed by us."

"Just because it's been used by the dark side, doesn't mean it's OF the dark side."

Sidious smiled. "I have to admit, you managed to surprise me yet again. I should have known that you'd pick up on the fact that Vader was unaware of my plans for you. You worked on him as I had hoped he'd work on you. That was bold, Kenobi, very bold!"

"Thank you."

"I do hope you realize that all you did was make me even more determined to have you as my apprentice."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amazement. He still couldn't fathom why Sidious was so fixated on having him on his side.

"Kenobi, I'm willing to give you more power than you ever thought possible!"

"I'm not Anakin, Sidious." He couldn't hide the sadness in his voice or in his eyes at the thought of his former padawan.

Sidious caught the sadness in Obi-Wan's eyes. "No, you're not. I wouldn't have given you a second thought if you were. My interest in you lies in the ways you are different than Anakin."

"What I mean is, I'm not power-hungry the way Anakin was. I've never dreamed of being all-powerful. I've always been of the mindset that absolute power is corrupting. I find the idea of having that much power distasteful."

Sidious studied him. "Don't you see, that is why it MUST be you!"

Obi-Wan looked at the Emperor like he'd grown another head. "Okay, now I'm confused."

"If you were my apprentice, I would know I could trust you. I would know that you wouldn't try to usurp my power and position. And in return, I'd deny you nothing!"

Obi-Wan smiled grimly. "Okay, as a sign of good faith, let Padme go."

Sidious smiled knowingly. "I said I'd deny you nothing AFTER you became my apprentice – not before."

"Just thought I'd try." Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was so tired! He also became aware that his chest was throbbing. _I feel terrible!_

Sidious could feel Obi-Wan's fatigue. _I can use that fatigue to my advantage._ Sidious decided it was time to start his work.


	19. DD Pt 2 Ch 19

Obi-Wan decided to use this lull in his conversation with Sidious to reach out to the Force. Again, it seemed to be waiting for him to make contact. It flooded through him. Almost immediately, it gave him a warning signal.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open as he felt a stab in his mind. He saw Sidious' eyes boring into him in concentration. He inched away, as if the distance could ease the pressure in his mind. He stopped as his back hit the wall. He tried to erect a quick mental shield to block the probe, but it didn't hold for long.

Obi-Wan felt like there was a hand digging into his mind. The hand began to sift through his memories and his thoughts. Deeper and deeper the hand pushed. His mind was screaming. He didn't even realize that he was also screaming out loud. The pain, the pressure in his mind was almost unbearable.

Padme had watched what she thought was just a lull in conversation between Obi-Wan and Sidious. But then she had seen Obi-Wan's eyes fly open in shock and him back away from Sidious. Now the screams coming from the man she loved ripped her right to the core.

Padme found herself yelling for Sidious to stop what he was doing. Obi-Wan's screams were filled with such agony! Padme started sobbing. She continued yelling, practically begging Sidious to stop.

Sidious spared Padme an irritated look. He moved his finger and thumb together in a closing motion.

Padme immediately stopped screaming as she felt something close her mouth and hold it shut. The sobs continued to well up, but were now trapped in her throat.

Obi-Wan could sense the lapse in Sidious' concentration. With the remaining reserves of strength he had left, he called on the Force to erect a mental shield. The Force responded immediately, with a strength he knew was not his own. The Force seemed to be acting of its own free will, on his behalf. The wall he and the Force hastily built was the thickest he'd ever used. He felt his consciousness fading fast. His mind and body were completely sapped of all strength. As the wall was finished, Obi-Wan felt his mind entering into blessed blackness.

As Sidious had turned back to Obi-Wan, he'd been able to sense that Obi-Wan was building a mental shield. It had already almost been complete! He had rushed in to get past it, but was effectively stymied.

Sidious now pooled his powers and pushed against the shield with all his might. Nothing. It didn't even budge! He had sensed the power of the Force in Obi-Wan as the shield was built. How could Obi-Wan be that strong with the Force in his incredibly weakened state?

Baffled, Sidious removed his mental probe. Only then did he realize that Obi-Wan was now unconscious. _Well, that was certainly a shorter session than I'd hoped for!_ He wasn't completely disappointed, though. He had actually received quite a bit of information. He needed now to go meditate on what he'd "seen."

Sidious got up and glared at Padme, hatred in his eyes. He walked slowly over to her. "Be very glad that you may yet be of some use to me in the future. Otherwise, I'd destroy you here and now! In penalty for distracting me, you will remain locked to this wall indefinitely." As he walked out, he released his hold on her mouth.

Padme sobbed even harder as she looked at Obi-Wan's still form. Sidious obviously knew that keeping her away from Obi-Wan was the worst possible punishment for her. She wanted to go to him so badly! She wanted to hold him, comfort him. Now she couldn't even do that much for him! The physical torture had been bad enough, but this…This mental torture had obviously been harder for Obi-Wan to endure, and much harder for her to watch.

Obi-Wan's agonizing screams still echoed in her mind. Padme would give anything to keep him from having to endure that kind of pain again. _How much more can Obi-Wan possibly take?_

She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She blinked away the last of her tears. She gazed at Obi-Wan's deathly pale features, his body still lying against the wall. Her heart ached, like it had never ached before. _He needs me!_ She pulled against the binders holding her in place, wishing she could rip herself free. Frustrated and her heart breaking, the tears started to flow again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidious was trying to meditate on what he'd been able to retrieve from Obi-Wan's mind. He was having some difficulty in focusing. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The overlying theme of the thoughts and memories he'd sifted through was guilt. Obi-Wan felt an enormous amount of guilt for the events of the last several years – centering, of course, on Anakin. Although Obi-Wan had been able to finally deal with some of those feelings of guilt, they were by no means banished.

Sidious now knew that those feelings of guilt would probably be the key to breaking Obi-Wan. He frowned at his sudden twinge of…reluctance? Normally, this kind of mental torture was very enjoyable for Sidious. He usually reveled in the agony he caused while ripping through a person's mind. He now pondered at his own very confusing reaction to Obi-Wan's pain. He had not enjoyed it. But more than that, he had felt a bit of…what? Regret? Was that possible?

Sidious sighed heavily. These were thoughts that he did not really want to contemplate. He decided to push them aside and ignore them. He focused again on quieting his mind. One by one, he started to review the memories he'd seen in Obi-Wan's mind. He relived the fateful long duel between Obi-Wan and Anakin. He watched as Anakin grew sloppier in his fighting, due to his uncontrolled rage. He felt Obi-Wan's control over his emotions – the pain at Anakin's betrayal, the guilt, the anger – as he released them to the Force. Obi-Wan's steadiness and experience had won out over Anakin's uncontrolled hatred and raw power. Sidious then viewed Obi-Wan's memories of the Clone Wars – the battles he'd fought in, the strategizing he'd done as a general. He found himself even more impressed.

He saw memories of Anakin's training – the bond the two had shared, as well as the tension. Sidious smiled knowingly as he felt Obi-Wan's exasperation with Anakin's arrogance. He felt Obi-Wan's growing concern over Anakin's lack of emotional control. He saw Obi-Wan bring these concerns to the Jedi Council – several times. Each time, the Council had blown off his concerns, merely saying that they trusted in his abilities as a master. He felt Obi-Wan lock away his growing sense of foreboding from his Master/Padawan bond with Anakin. He saw Obi-Wan respond to his growing concerns by tightened his reigns on Anakin. He saw the tension between the two grow even more.

Sidious finally finished viewing and experiencing the many thoughts and memories he'd received from his probe of Obi-Wan's mind. He had a lot more insight into the man and found himself wanting to know even more. He wanted to review Obi-Wan's formative years. What was he like when he was a boy? What kind of padawan was he to Qui-Gon Jinn? What had been going on behind the eyes of the fresh-faced twenty-five-year-old who managed to kill his apprentice, Darth Maul?

Sidious knew that his curiosity would have to wait. In Obi-Wan's current condition, another mind-probe would probably kill him. The amazing mind shield Obi-Wan had erected was another issue entirely. He could always suppress Obi-Wan's use of the Force, at least temporarily, to get past that obstacle. He still wanted Obi-Wan to be able to access the Force, for the most part. He liked being able to gauge Obi-Wan's strength in the Force. He also still wanted Obi-Wan to be able to experience the incredible power in the Force that the dark side could bring. One taste of that could be intoxicating. Of course, knowing Obi-Wan, it would probably take more than one taste.

Sidious willed himself to be patient. He knew that he now had to give Obi-Wan some time to heal. He wanted him strong enough to handle another mind-probe. He was quite certain that his patience would be rewarded.


	20. DD Pt 2 Ch 20

I've actually had more time than I thought! I'm sure you don't mind! I'm pretty new to this website, so I'm a little unsure as to how to respond to reviews personally. Is there a way to do that? I appreciate your reviews and would like to thank you personally! - Amber

---

Sidious headed back to check on Obi-Wan. On the way, he retrieved Laicee from her room and brought her with him. He wanted to make sure that Obi-Wan got his strength back as quickly as possible.

The first thing Laicee noticed was Padme locked to the wall. The poor thing looked like she'd been run through the emotional ringer. She gasped, though, when her eyes fell on Obi-Wan. She rushed over to him. He was so pale! His back was against the wall. His full weight was now laying on the arm with the IV needle in it. She gently moved him onto his back. There was a huge, purple bruise around the IV needle. The saline bag was again empty. She decided to give the bruised area of his inner arm a break. She inserted a fresh IV needle into a vein at his wrist. She got the IV going and got out her scanner.

Laicee's expression grew more concerned as she scanned him. "All of his systems are barely functioning. His body seems to have barely enough strength to keep going. What happened to him?"

Sidious was standing very near. "That is not your concern. Your concern is getting him better."

Laicee felt herself getting angry. She wouldn't treat a dog this way! The things this poor man was having to endure…

Sidious took a step closer to her. "I suggest you focus on the task at hand. I will not put up with another hot-headed woman! I will check on your progress in a few hours."

Laicee sighed with relief when the Emperor left. She injected Obi-Wan with a potent solution of essential vitamins and minerals. "Are you okay, Padme?"

"No! Obi-Wan needs me and I can't get to him! Sidious is punishing me by keeping me away from him." She was crying again. "He forced himself into Obi-Wan's mind! Obi-Wan was screaming in pain!"

Laicee grabbed her hypo and inserted a new canister into it. She rushed over to Padme and injected her with it.

"What is that?" Padme suddenly stopped crying.

"Something to calm you down." Laicee looked at her with sorrow. "I'm so sorry you two have to go through this!" She ran a cloth over Padme's face, drying the tears.

Padme did feel better. "Did you get the message sent?"

"Yes. I sure hope someone is able to come, for his sake, as well as yours." She went back over to the cot. She checked Obi-Wan's chest. It hadn't healed as much as she'd hoped. But even bacta needed the body's help in order to heal. Obi-Wan's body just didn't have the capacity to do much in the way of healing. It was doing all it could just to survive. She sighed as she replaced the bacta cloth and covered him fully with the blanket.

Laicee put the back of her hand to Obi-Wan's forehead. It was cold. She checked his temperature. "Oh, my goodness! His body temperature is very low! His body can't even make enough energy to keep his temp regulated!" She got up and looked around the room. She spotted his clothes in a pile near the door. She grabbed his pants, socks and cloak. She put on his pants and re-covered him with the blanket and then covered him with the cloak.

She ran into the fresher and wet a cloth down with very warm water. She squeezed out the excess water and rushed back out to place it on his forehead. She sat on the cot by his bare feet. She rubbed his ice-cold right foot in between both hands, trying to get the circulation back. She then put on his sock and started on the next foot. She went back into the fresher and got a towel. She then wrapped his feet in the towel, covered that with the blanket and that with the cloak.

Padme's voice was subdued. "Is he going to be okay, Laicee?"

"Yes, I think so. He just needs time to rest and regain his strength. I will need to keep a close watch on him for a while, though."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan felt very secure. He was wrapped in the Force. _Well, I guess I'm dead this time._ He then felt the Force answer his thought by assuring him that he wasn't dead. _I must not be in a coma again, either. _He was very grateful to not be back in that dark place. He was also grateful that the Force was still with him.

Remembrance hit Obi-Wan. _Sidious was in my mind!_ Panic struck him. Did he now know about Luke and Leia? Again, he felt the Force reassure him. The Force itself had sequestered all thoughts and memories of Luke and Leia away from the Emperor. Obi-Wan felt relief flood through him. He wouldn't have been able to face Padme if he'd endangered her children!

Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder at the continued presence of the Force, even in unconsciousness. He also wondered at the active role the Force seemed to be taking in helping him. The Force didn't answer his questions directly, but it did give him a very distinct overall impression. _I still have an important role to play. I will not die here._

Obi-Wan also knew that he would not become Sidious' apprentice. The Force didn't tell him this, he just knew that he would never give in to the dark side. He would much rather die. _No matter what Sidious does to me, I will not turn!_

Obi-Wan couldn't help but dread just what Sidious would do to try and get him to turn. He didn't think his body could take much more abuse. He was in bad shape and he knew it. The Force concurred. But the Force did not want to heal him.

Obi-Wan wondered why. The Force let him know that the sooner he healed, the sooner Sidious would be back in his head. It also let him know that if he put up another mental shield like the last one, the Emperor would block his use of the Force to bypass it.

Obi-Wan's heart sunk at that. _Either way, he's going to get back into my mind._ But Obi-Wan realized that it would be better to allow the Force to help him deal with Sidious' intrusion, rather than lose complete access to the Force. If that happened, the memories and thoughts about Luke and Leia would be fair game.

His thoughts turned to Padme. He was worried about her. Having to watch the latest session had to have been extremely hard on Padme. He hated what all of this was doing to her. He suddenly wanted very much to talk with her.

Obi-Wan hated to leave this comfortable place, but his desire to talk with Padme overrode everything else. He asked the Force to help him regain consciousness. The Force basically told him 'absolutely not.' It warned him that the act of regaining consciousness and trying to talk would take way too much energy. His body barely had enough energy to survive and he shouldn't push it.

Obi-Wan reluctantly acquiesced. Staying here wrapped in the Force was not exactly a bad thing. He thanked the Force for everything it was doing and bided his time until he could talk with Padme.


	21. DD Pt 2 Ch 21

I apologize for taking so long to update! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

---

Laicee sat in the chair beside the cot. It had been several hours since she had been brought back in to tend Obi-Wan. Sidious had just been in to check on Obi-Wan's progress. He had seemed rather impatient for any sign that Obi-Wan was improving. _Probably so he can pick up where he left off_, she thought angrily.

Obi-Wan's body was showing some signs of improvement. His body temperature had risen a bit and his systems seemed to be running with a bit more strength. He was still unconscious and was still very weak. She looked down at the uneaten tray of food beside her. She had tried to get Padme to eat something, but she had steadfastly refused. Laicee didn't have much of an appetite, either.

Padme was trying to keep her growing despair at bay. She had held a small hope that the Emperor would release her from the wall before leaving again. He didn't. _I should have known better!_ Her body was crying for sleep, but there was no way she could sleep like this. Besides, she didn't want to take the chance of missing Obi-Wan wake up. She was so glad that Obi-Wan was at least improving. She continued to watch him, yearning to be by his side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidious was pacing. He was battling with himself. He could use the Force to help heal Obi-Wan and be able to do another mind probe that much quicker. But he also wanted Padme to suffer. If he allowed Obi-Wan's healing to go at a slower pace, Padme would suffer that much longer. He knew that keeping her away from him would add to her suffering. He wanted that more than anything right now. He was willing to wait.

Sidious stopped mid-pace. _If I'm willing to wait, then why am I pacing like an expectant father?_ Sidious sat down, wondering why he had used that particular analogy. Why was patience eluding him right now? He had been a master of patience. It had taken many, many years for his grand plan to come to fruition. _Surely I can wait a day or two for Obi-Wan to recover!_ He leaned back in his chair and sighed. His head hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laicee woke with a start. She had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Laicee!"

Laicee realized that it was Padme who had woken her up. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I think I saw Obi-Wan move! I think he's waking up!"

Laicee couldn't help but smile at the excitement in Padme's voice. Padme was right. Obi-Wan was starting to come around. It wasn't too long before she saw his eyes open. Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes showed his confusion.

Laicee smiled at him. "We met briefly once before. My name is Laicee. I'm a healer." She picked up her scanner and moved it over him.

Obi-Wan smiled back at her. "I remember now." He still felt weak, but at least his voice was stronger than last time. He turned towards the wall to which Padme was still locked. "Hey, stranger." Obi-Wan smiled at the waves of relief and love flowing from her.

"Hey, yourself!" Padme was beaming. All the despair that had enveloped her just a little while before had disappeared. Hearing his voice again, seeing his smile and his beautiful eyes worked in ways no healer or drug ever could.

Obi-Wan's face grew concerned. "Have you been locked to that wall this whole time?"

A look of frustration flitted across Padme's face. "Yes. I wanted to be by your side so badly, which is exactly why Sidious put me here and left me!"

"Let me see what I can do about that." Obi-Wan laid back down and focused on the Force.

"No, don't! Don't tire yourself anymore!" Padme preferred to stay locked to the wall forever, rather than see him lose strength again.

Obi-Wan's eyes were closed in concentration. "Don't worry, Padme." He felt the Force gladly lending its strength to free Padme from her bonds. He felt the Force buzzing around him and through him. He saw the locking mechanisms clear as day. He pictured them unlocking.

Before Padme could really prepare herself, the binders unlocked and her legs gave out. Luckily, Laicee was on her way over and caught her mid-fall. Padme's legs were weak and shaky. She leaned heavily on Laicee as she was guided over to the chair by the cot.

Laicee helped Padme scoot the chair closer to the cot. Padme took Obi-Wan's hand and kissed it gently, careful of the IV needle.

Obi-Wan looked up at Laicee with a grin. "If I promise to drink lots of water, will you remove this IV?"

Laicee laughed. "I suppose I can do that." She set to work on ridding Obi-Wan of the IV. She was beginning to understand why Padme loved him so much. Looking at the two now, she had a feeling that they needed time alone to talk. "Since you are doing a lot better, I'm going to take this opportunity to catch a nap." She poured a tall glass of water and placed it by the cot. "I expect you to keep your promise!"

Obi-Wan grinned again. "Yes, ma'am." He watched as Laicee went to the far corner and lay down. He turned back to find Padme staring intensely at him. He felt her question before she could even speak it.

"Yes, Padme, I did hear what you told me while I was in the coma." He spoke quietly to keep their conversation private. He slowly moved himself to a sitting position, leaning against the wall. He then took her hand. "You have no idea how much your words meant to me. Your love is what brought me back."

Obi-Wan felt worry start to grab Padme. He ran his other hand down the side of her face and cupped her chin. "Even though the words are sometimes hard for me to say, please don't ever doubt that I love you. I love you more than I ever would have thought possible."

Padme felt intense relief flood through her. Tears again came into her eyes. She moved herself over to the cot and gently embraced him. She felt whole again in his arms. Padme wanted to stay there forever, but she soon felt his grip on her weaken. She knew he was getting tired. She pulled back to look into his eyes – those eyes that had been closed all too often the last few days. Those eyes were now radiating his love and his gratitude.

Obi-Wan was very grateful for Padme's love and devotion. He didn't even want to think of how much harder this situation would be without her presence. He drew much-needed strength from her.

Padme gave Obi-Wan a gentle kiss. "You need to lay back down. But first, you need to drink this glass of water." She handed him the glass and watched as he drained it. Then Padme helped him ease his way back down onto the cot. She climbed over Obi-Wan and lay down beside him. She propped up her head so she could look at him. Padme noticed his smile leave and his eyes cloud over. "What is it, Obi?"

Obi-Wan tried to think of how to word what he wanted to say. "I just want…to reassure you that the Emperor still knows nothing of Luke and Leia." He paused at Padme's sharp intake of breath, then quickly continued. "The Force sequestered all my thoughts and memories about Luke and Leia so he couldn't access them."

Padme didn't know what to say. _I hadn't even considered that! _She watched as Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

"Padme, I would never have been able to face you again if I had endangered your children!" He opened his eyes again -- anguish was in their depths.

Padme couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly sat up. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, how can you say such a thing?" Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. Padme continued, "If the Emperor had found out about Luke and Leia it would not have been your fault! That man ripped into your mind and sifted through your thoughts! I heard and saw your agony as you tried to fight him. I would never have blamed you! I wouldn't have to -- you do more than enough yourself." Padme shook her head in exasperation. "Obi, do you blame yourself when the weather's bad?"

Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. "Only a little."

"You are unbelievable!"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I guess I have an over-exaggerated view of what I can control."

"No, Obi, that's not it at all! You have a grossly UNDER-exaggerated view of YOURSELF. I wish you could see yourself as I do."

Obi-Wan looked up at her and asked softly, "How do you see me?"

Padme took his hand in hers. "As the most caring, giving, special, strong, light-filled person I've ever known!"

Obi-Wan smiled wistfully. "Thank you, Padme." _I just wish I could believe it._

Padme leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan. "I can tell you don't believe those things about yourself." She lay down beside him and snuggled close. "I guess you'll just have to take my word for it!"

Obi-Wan smiled. He rested his head against hers and allowed sleep to take him again.


	22. DD Pt 2 Ch 22

Thank you so muchfor your continued reviews and interest! I really appreciate it!

---

Obi-Wan woke up some hours later feeling better, but he was still weak. _I am really tired of being tired!_ At once, he decided that he wanted to try to heal himself. After verifying that Padme was still asleep beside him, Obi-Wan called out to the Force and asked for it to help him heal. The Force agreed and led him into a healing trance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Obi-Wan came out of the trance some time later, he felt infinitely better. He carefully tried to extract himself from the still-sleeping form beside him. He covered Padme with the blanket and looked down at her. She looked so at peace. He wished he could secure for her that kind of peace in waking.

When Obi-Wan turned away from the cot, he found himself almost running into Laicee. She had her hands on her hips and a chastising look on her face.

"Just what do you think you're doing up?" Laicee kept her voice low.

Obi-Wan smile and guided her further away from the cot. "Don't worry. I've self-healed. I'm quite tired of being down for the count."

Laicee didn't look convinced. She went and got her scanner and ran it over Obi-Wan. "That really is amazing! You're completely healed! I'd heard so many things about the powers of the Jedi. This ability is one I wish we all possessed."

Pain entered Obi-Wan's eyes at the mention of the Jedi. "It has certainly come in handy more times than I can count. But there are some wounds even a Jedi can't heal."

Laicee put her hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "I'm sorry I brought up a painful subject, but I am very glad there are a few Jedi still left. I had heard they were all dead."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "There are three of us left." His mind still found it hard to truly grasp that thought.

Laicee squeezed his arm. "Why don't you take a hot shower, Obi-Wan. Then I'd like for you to try and eat something."

"Thank you, Laicee." Obi-Wan headed to the fresher, sincerely looking forward to the hot shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme woke up to find the place beside her empty. She bolted upright in a panic.

"Hey, hey! I'm okay! I'm right here." Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor beside Laicee. The food tray was set in front of them.

Concern was etched on Padme's face. "What in the galaxy are you doing up?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I self-healed, Padme. I'm okay now. Why don't you come and eat something."

Padme was so relieved to see Obi-Wan looking like his old self. She went over and sat down by Obi-Wan, her leg touching his. She needed to have that contact with him. She smiled contentedly as Obi-Wan lightly rested his left hand on her right knee. She was starving and dug eagerly into the food.

Obi-Wan eyed the two ladies next to him. "Alright. What is it you two aren't telling me?"

Laicee looked up in surprise. _How does he know?_

Padme shook her head. She knew it was pointless to try and hide something from Obi-Wan. "If the Emperor gets a hold of this information…"

Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrow in curiosity. "When the Emperor does another mind probe, the Force will shelter any information that would put us at risk."

Padme took a deep breath. "Okay…Laicee was able to get back to her med lab, under the guise of getting more supplies to take care of you, and send a message to Bail Organa."

"What?" Obi-Wan could hardly believe his ears.

"I had her send it via several substations that are friendly to the building Rebellion. The Empire would be hard-pressed to trace who sent the message and to where. I really don't know what, if anything, Bail can do, but I had to at least try."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme, a smile growing on his face. "That is the best news I've heard in a long time, Padme!" He turned to Laicee. "Thank you for being willing to put your life at risk to do that for us."

"You're welcome. I sincerely hope that you two will be rescued."

Obi-Wan gave Laicee a look that brooked no refusal. "If we do get rescued, you're coming with us. If you stayed, you'd be killed."

Laicee hadn't really thought ahead that far. _Of course I couldn't stay!_ "You're right, of course."

Obi-Wan looked back at Padme with joy in his eyes. Padme drank it in. It did her heart good to see that light in his eyes again. She happily ate and chatted with Obi-Wan and Laicee. They continued to sit there and talk, long after the food tray was emptied.

Obi-Wan gasped as he felt a sudden rip in the Force. His eyes flew shut. His arm swung out to catch himself as he swayed. He also felt Padme grip him and hold him upright.

"What is it?" Both Padme and Laicee spoke at the same time. Padme grasped Obi-Wan's hand. She watched as he tried to center himself. He steadied his breathing and finally opened his eyes. They were haunted.

"I am now only one of two Jedi left." Obi-Wan's voice was pained.

Laicee's hand went to her mouth in horror. Padme stroked Obi-Wan's hair, trying to comfort him.

Obi-Wan's jaw clentched. "It was Vader."

Padme's hand fell to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "So that's where he went. To do what he does best!" She was absolutely repulsed. A wonderful, heroic group of people were almost completely wiped out!

Obi-Wan took Padme's hand off his shoulder and kissed it. "If you ladies don't mind, I really need to meditate." He went over to the far corner and sat down, his grief threatening to consume him. He needed to feel the oneness with the Force he had felt while unconscious.

Even though Obi-Wan was having a hard time focusing his mind, he still felt the Force flood through him. He wondered again at the active role the Force was taking in his life the last few days. He shrugged off the question and released his grief into the Force. But more thoughts and questions kept running through his mind. _All but one of my friends and comrades are gone. The Jedi Order is gone. All that I ever knew and loved is lost. No, I still have Padme and Yoda. Will there ever be good in this galaxy again? How can anything good come from this horrible nightmare? Anakin…I wish I'd never met you! I wish Qui-Gon had never brought you back from Tatooine! How could you do all of this, Anakin?_

Obi-Wan found he had to release his grief over and over again. He then felt the Force filling him with strength and encouragement. It reminded him again that he had more to do. It gave him optimism that this imprisonment would end. He had to focus. He had to be strong. He couldn't give up.


	23. DD Pt 2 Ch 23

I apologize that my updates are more infrequent! Busy, busy! Thank you for your reviews! I'll probably be wrappingPart 2up in the next few chapters. I had originally planned forDark Destinyto be a two-parter, but now my mind is coming up with stuff that I'd like to put in a thirdand final section. So, please stay tuned!

---

The Emperor walked quickly down the hall. He knew that Obi-Wan was awake, and had been for a while. He had broken away from his duties as soon as he could. Sidious was quite eager to determine Obi-Wan's physical condition. He walked into the room and saw the three prisoners sitting together on the floor, backs against the wall. He stopped as he took in the scene, cracking a small smile.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? You've been busy, Obi-Wan." Sidious was a little irritated that Padme had been released from the wall, but he was glad that Obi-Wan had healed himself.

Obi-Wan stood up and looked at Sidious with fire in his eyes. "No, I haven't. I've been asleep, unconscious or in a coma the vast majority of the time I've been here. And frankly, I'm sick of it!" Obi-Wan got face to face with the Emperor. "Whatever else you have in store for me, I'm going to face it with my eyes wide open."

Sidious felt steely determination radiating from Obi-Wan. He had to admit that it unnerved him a bit. Obi-Wan was obviously not going to make this easy for him. But Sidious also felt a bit of pride. With all the things Obi-Wan had been through, he was still standing strong -- determined and steady as ever.

Sidious also felt pride radiating from the two women, especially Padme. Their pride was mingled with a bit of fear at what else might be heading Obi-Wan's way. Sidious brought his focus back to the man in front of him. "I wouldn't have my apprentice be any other way."

Obi-Wan put his arms over his chest and nodded. "That's good to know. The next time I see Vader, I'll be sure to pass that along."

Sidious cackled in amusement. "I don't doubt that you would!" _Obi-Wan's wit alone will make him a refreshing change from Vader!_ He dug into his pocket and pulled out a comlink. "Come and take the healer to her room." Sidious watched as Obi-Wan helped Padme and the healer off the floor.

Obi-Wan saw the concern in Laicee's eyes. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as a Stormtrooper entered the room. He sent her a wave of calm and strength. She smiled gratefully. Laicee turned and gave Padme a hug before being taken away.

Obi-Wan saw the Emperor's gaze fall on Padme. Obi-Wan quickly stepped in front of her. "There's no need for you to lock her to the wall again." His eyes were again full of steel.

Sidious decided it best not to push the issue. "As you wish, Obi-Wan." He raised his finger in warning. "However, if she tries to interfere in any way…"

"She won't." Obi-Wan looked pointedly at Padme.

Padme looked back at Obi-Wan. She would certainly try not to, but she couldn't promise either. If she heard Obi-Wan scream again like the last time, she had no idea what she might do to stop his pain. She did know that it would probably not be standing idly by and letting it continue. She was surprised that the Emperor acquiesced to Obi-Wan's request in the first place. She didn't know what to make of it.

The Emperor eyed her coldly. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable on the far side of the room." _As far away from me as possible._

Obi-Wan sent Padme a wave of encouragement. He also sent words he didn't want Sidious to hear. _Please, Padme, don't interfere. You'll just make things worse for yourself. I'll be okay. Trust me._

Padme took hold of Obi-Wan's hand and didn't want to let it go. She didn't want to see him hurt anymore! She soaked in his strength and determination. Padme took a deep breath, squeezed Obi-Wan's hand one last time and walked away. She didn't trust her emotions to hold much longer under his sweet gaze.

Obi-Wan understood. He sent one last thought her way before turning back to the Emperor. _I love you, Padme._ He noticed her steps falter a bit. He could tell she was now fighting the urge to cry.

Sidious gestured to the cot. "Shall we begin?"

Obi-Wan nodded and walked over to the cot. He felt calm and at peace. He was as ready as he ever could be for the mind probe. He sat down on the cot, cross-legged and back resting against the wall. He watched the Emperor, now seated in the chair beside the cot, intently.

Sidious felt uncomfortable under Obi-Wan's intense scrutiny. He almost felt that Obi-Wan was looking right into HIS mind, though he knew that was impossible. He tried to focus, but was having a hard time.

Obi-Wan couldn't read the Emperor's mind, but he could read his body language. If Obi-Wan didn't know better, he'd say that the Emperor was nervous. Well, maybe nervous was too strong a word, but he certainly looked a bit…unsettled. Obi-Wan waited patiently for the first tendril to enter his mind. Then Obi-Wan felt it. It was a bit tentative at first, but then grew stronger. He felt the pressure grow in his mind as the probe went deeper. Suddenly, the probe left his mind again.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" Sidious' eyes narrowed with the question.

"Why bother? One way or another, you're going to do your probe. Trying to fight you would just be a waste of energy and would bring unnecessary pain." Obi-Wan smiled a hard smile. "I'm learning to pick my battles."

"Hmm…" Sidious found it hard to believe Obi-Wan. It wasn't like him to give in so easily. _Oh, well. No matter his reasons, it will be nice not having to fight his shields._ There was another reason he was glad, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He concentrated again on Obi-Wan's mind. He started to probe slowly again and then added strength to go deeper.

Obi-Wan concentrated on the Force. He felt the pressure building in his mind. The pressure hurt, but not nearly as bad as having mental shields torn down. He kept his breathing steady. He also kept his eyes focused on the Emperor. An idea struck him as he visualized Sidious' mental probe. He started to casually move a probe of his own back up to the source of the one in his head. He paused to see if the Emperor noticed. Sidious seemed to be completely occupied with his search of Obi-Wan's memories.

Obi-Wan pushed aside the growing pain and continued to work his way towards the Emperor's mind. He was trying a reverse mind probe. Obi-Wan didn't know if it would work. But the Emperor's mind probe could be a way in-- a small hole in the Emperor's own mental shields. He edged closer. He could sense the Dark Side swimming around in the Sidious' mind. He called on the Force to combat the dark current and continued in. He could almost visualize himself sneaking into the Emperor's mind. The darkness and power were almost overwhelming. But then he noticed something else. He probed deeper and latched on to the object of his curiosity.

All of a sudden, Sidious felt Obi-Wan's presence in his mind. He gasped in shock and quickly ended the probe into Obi-Wan's mind. This effectively cut off Obi-Wan from his. He gazed at Obi-Wan with wide eyes, unable to say a word.

Obi-Wan could hardly believe what he'd glimpsed in Sidious's mind. _Did I really see what I think I saw? Surely not!_ The Emperor had obviously NOT expected such a daring act from him. He looked shocked beyond words. Actually, that's how Obi-Wan felt as well. They just sat there staring at each other, wide-eyed.

Padme sat and watched the whole scene with intense curiosity. Why had the Emperor gasped like that? What did Obi-Wan do? Something had obviously transpired between the two that had them both shocked into silence. They were both just staring at each other. _Stars and galaxies! What is going on?_

Sidious finally found his voice. "In a thousand years, I could never have anticipated such a move." His voice was almost in awe. "Only you could be that bold!"

Obi-Wan had been half expecting the Emperor to zap him good with Force lightning. This reaction only seemed to confirm what he had seen. His confusion grew. Obi-Wan schooled his features and shrugged. "I had to try."

Sidious shook his head in amazement. He started his mind probe again, this time making sure his shields were tightly shut.


	24. DD Pt 2 Ch 24

Padme rushed over to the cot where Obi-Wan was sitting. The Emperor had just left and she was eager to see how Obi-Wan was doing. She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. "Are you okay?"

"Aside from a pounding headache, yes, I'm fine."

Padme smiled in relief. "Good. Now, what the heck happened between you two?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "He was a little surprised by the mind probe I did on him."

"The WHAT?"

"I was able to use his mind probe on me as an entrance into his mind."

Padme found herself getting angry. "You deliberately went into that black hole of a mind? Are you crazy? It could have been dangerous!"

A mischievous light glinted in Obi-Wan's eyes. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. In fact, it was probably one of the shortest mind probes in history." Obi-Wan was trying very hard not to smile, but was failing miserably.

Padme smacked him on the shoulder. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I do not think this is very funny! It was bad enough your baiting Vader, but do you have to tick off the Sith Master himself?"

From the glare Padme was giving him, Obi-Wan knew he'd better get the smile off his face. "You saw the Emperor's reaction, Padme. He wasn't angry."

Padme took in a deep breath to calm herself. "No, but you didn't know that before you tried it!"

Obi-Wan leaned in a bit. "Think about it, Padme. With all the things I've done thus far, has the Emperor reacted in anger even once?"

Padme thought back. "No, he hasn't. He always seems to react with amusement…and even respect." She shook her head. "I don't get it. He's a Sith. I thought they always reacted in anger."

Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall. "Well, I think I glimpsed the explanation for that during my mind probe. But frankly, I'm still finding it really hard to digest."

Padme pulled her legs onto the cot and leaned in eagerly. "Please tell me! What did you see?" Her anger was now completely forgotten.

Obi-Wan flashed her a high-wattage smile. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe, IF you tell me what you saw!"

"Ah, conditional forgiveness."

Padme smacked Obi-Wan's shoulder again, laughing despite herself. "Alright, you're forgiven! Now will you please tell me!"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows knit together as he tried to put what he saw into words. "I caught a glimpse of how Sidious sees me…or what he thinks of me. And he…well…I did see respect. But I think I also saw…affection."

Padme gaped at Obi-Wan. "Affection? From a Sith?"

"There's more." Obi-Wan sighed loudly. He was struggling to even entertain the thought in his mind, much less vocalize it. "He almost seems to look on me as……a son."

Padme leaned back in horror. "A son? Obi, how is that possible? We're talking about an evil, power-hungry, murdering Sith!"

"I know! I can scarcely believe it myself! But I know that's what I saw! It would explain why he can't seem to get angry with me, why he doesn't want to kill me and why he seems to actually enjoy my company." Now that he was talking about it, more things were becoming clear to him. "Also, the memories he focused on in this mind probe were mostly from my childhood and my years as a Padawan. He seems genuinely curious to know more about me."

Padme was trying to let all of this sink in. "This is incredible!" Then dread flowed through her as a realization struck hard. "Obi, he's never going to give up on you! If he does think of you as a son, then he's never going to rest until you're by his side. He told you that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and now I really believe him!"

Obi-Wan grabbed her hand. "Padme, it's okay." He sent her soothing waves through the Force. It calmed her down a little, but not much.

Padme squeezed Obi-Wan's hand tightly. "No, it's not! He won't kill you and he may not want to hurt you, but he WILL do whatever he has to do to get you to turn to the dark side. It's personal now. He's not going to let you go."

"Padme, he's not going to have a choice. I'm not going to turn."

"He'd hold you here for the rest of your life, if that's what it took."

Obi-Wan pulled Padme over to him and put his arm around her. "I don't believe that's the will of the Force."

Padme looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The Force made it clear to me that my life will not end here -- that I have more to do."

Relief swept through Padme. "Oh, thank the Force!" She gladly leaned into Obi-Wan's embrace as he gently kissed the top of her head. She felt elated at Obi-Wan's last words!

Obi-Wan gladly held her close. He stroked Padme's hair lovingly as he held her. Suddenly, she started to shake. At first he wondered what could be wrong, but he quickly realized that she was laughing. "What in the world are you laughing at?"

"You," she squeaked out.

"Me?"

Padme turned to elaborate, but one look at the utter confusion on his face sent her back into fits. She buried her head in Obi-Wan's chest while trying to regain control.

Obi-Wan tried to calmly wait out her hysterics without getting a complex. He drummed his fingers on the cot. "Are you quite finished yet?"

Padme sucked in much-needed oxygen as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think so." She looked at Obi-Wan, mirth still dancing in her eyes.

"Now, will you calmly and rationally tell me what I did to cause that?"

Padme turned herself around so she could look Obi-Wan in the face. "I'm sorry. I don't know why this thought struck me as being so funny." She cleared her throat to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out again. "I just thought, 'Leave it to Obi-Wan to touch the heart of a heartless Sith!"

Obi-Wan stared at Padme in bafflement. He failed to see the humor of the situation.

Padme took his hand and spoke with pure joy in her voice. "Obi, you are amazing! Do you not see the enormity of this? You have managed to engender a feeling akin to fatherly affection from a man whose sole purpose in life is to hate!" She shook her head in amazement. "I say again, leave it to you!"

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, but you're not exactly an unbiased observer. I'm scared to death I'm going to fall off the pedestal you've place me on, and fall hard!"

Padme grew serious. "I haven't placed you on a pedestal, Obi-Wan. I know you're human. I know you're not perfect. But I also know that you're special. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I can always count of you. You don't know what that means to me. No matter what happens, I know you'll be there, steady and strong as ever." Padme stopped as she noticed Obi-Wan's eyes get wide. "What?"

"The Emperor said something very similar to that before the first mind probe he did on me."

Padme rolled her eyes. "I never, EVER thought I'd say this, but the Emperor is right. Amazingly enough, he sees the same high-caliber qualities that I see in you. He wants to use them for evil, warped purposes, but he sees them nonetheless."

Obi-Wan looked at Padme for a long moment and then burst into laughter. He hugged his arms to his chest and leaned into the wall.

It was now Padme's turn to be confused. "Okay, what's so funny?"

Obi-Wan got control of himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I just thought of Vader."

Padme looked at him like he'd lost his mind. She didn't see anything humorous about Vader.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "It's just that I thought he hated me before, but just wait until HE finds out about this turn of events!" Obi-Wan continued to snicker.

Padme couldn't help but start to laugh herself. She had to admit, she'd LOVE to be a fly on the wall when and if Vader ever did find out! Their laughter was a great release from the strains, stresses and traumas they'd endured over the last several days. Padme shook her head. _I think this is what is known as 'gallows humor!'_


	25. DD Pt 2 Ch 25

Okay, here's the last two chapters. Thanks for seeing me through this long story!

---

Sidious sat in his office at Imperial Headquarters. He had been called away for "important matters that needed his attention." He had been quite irritated to find out that those matters were not all that important after all – certainly nothing that couldn't have waited. But he was here, so he decided to take care of things he'd been putting off for a while.

Sidious had also taken the time to meditate on the memories he'd viewed in Obi-Wan's mind. He now sat contemplating what he'd seen. Obi-Wan had been a remarkable boy – thoughtful, strong and highly intelligent. The relationship he'd had with Qui-Gon had been very strong, but also strained. They were two very different men. Obi-Wan had become more cautious and by-the-book over the years, in large part due to the lessons learned at Melida/Daan. Qui-Gon had always been something of a maverick, leading to some butting of heads between him and Obi-Wan.

Beneath all of love, respect and devotion towards his master, Obi-Wan had always harbored the belief that he wasn't quite good enough. Deep down, he'd always felt unsure about his relationship with his Master. Qui-Gon had not been a very demonstrative or openly affectionate master, at least, not as much as Obi-Wan had needed. That had only fed Obi-Wan's self-doubt.

Sidious found himself disliking Qui-Gon intensely. Those last days before Qui-Gon was killed were not pleasant for Obi-Wan at all. Qui-Gon had discovered Anakin and had become completely absorbed with his discovery of the Chosen One. In front of the Jedi Council, Qui-Gon had not even hesitated before unceremoniously tossing Obi-Wan aside to try and take Anakin as his padawan. The pain of the rejection had sliced through Obi-Wan like a knife. To Obi-Wan, it had been a sudden confirmation of all his doubts.

Sidious now knew that even then, Obi-Wan had seen that Anakin was dangerous to train. He had tried to warn Qui-Gon, who had abruptly dismissed him. Obi-Wan later had brought himself to apologize to Qui-Gon for his "disrespect," but Qui-Gon had not returned the favor. Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan he was the wiser man and would make a great Jedi Knight. _Well,_ Sidious thought, _at least he admitted that much!_ But Qui-Gon never apologized for hurting Obi-Wan the way he did. On top of that, Qui-Gon's last thoughts had been of Anakin. He had made Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin. Obi-Wan's pain at his master's dismissal was still deep, though long buried.

Sidious had also seen the deep respect and affection Obi-Wan had for Yoda. The little green troll had always irritated Sidious beyond words. But he could see that Yoda had been someone that Obi-Wan had been able to turn to, time and again, when he desperately needed some reassurance and wise counsel. Yoda, it seems, had always been able to see Obi-Wan's great potential. He had been something of an advocate for Obi-Wan through the years. That made Yoda's memory a little more tolerable to Sidious.

The memory that had garnered the most intense scrutiny by Sidious was the final battle between Obi-Wan and Darth Maul. Obi-Wan had shown his true potential and skill around that melting pit. It was interesting seeing the battle with his former apprentice through Obi-Wan's eyes. The moves between the two were so fast they were a blur. He saw the surprised look on Maul's face as Obi-Wan cleaved his double lightsaber in two. The battle between two skilled fighters continued. He then felt Obi-Wan get Force-pushed into the melting pit. He felt Obi-Wan quiet his mind as he hung on for dear life. He saw Maul looking down on him with arrogance, thinking the battle was over. _Arrogance has been a key flaw in all of my apprentices to date._ Sidious then felt Obi-Wan draw the Force around him. He did an amazing leap from his dangling position, called Qui-Gon's lightsaber to him as he flipped and quickly hacked Darth Maul in two. The last look on Maul's face had been utter surprise and disbelief. _Obi-Wan seems to have that effect on us Sith._

Overall, Sidious felt he had a good insight into who Obi-Wan truly was and how he got that way. He understood now that Obi-Wan's weakness, his self-doubt, was also his greatest strength. It kept Obi-Wan humble and made him think of others first. His self-doubt gave him a heavy burden to carry, but that burden kept him grounded. Sidious desperately wanted Obi-Wan to see what a great team they'd make. _We'd be invincible together! He'd never have to doubt my loyalty, I would never have to doubt his!_

Sidious turned back to the work sitting on his desk. A message had come in from Vader. Vader had killed the last free Jedi and was heading back to Coruscant. Sidious hissed out his breath through his teeth. He had hoped Vader would be out from under foot for much longer than this. He felt his irritation increase at just the thought of Vader's return. As long as Vader was to remain his apprentice, he preferred for him to be on the other side of the galaxy. He couldn't wait to be rid of Vader. _You WILL be my apprentice, Obi-Wan. I will never let you go!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obi-Wan came out of his meditation feeling calm and relaxed. The laughing fits he and Padme had earlier had been therapeutic. It had felt so good to release their pent-up emotions that way. He looked up to see Padme sitting on the cot, tapping quickly on a datapad. Obi-Wan got up off the floor and walked over to the cot. "What are you working on?"

Padme looked up from her work and gave Obi-Wan a smile. "Laicee had an extra datapad in her supplies and suggested I use it as a journal. She thought it would help me to put my thoughts and emotions into words." Padme's eyes followed Obi-Wan as he sat down next to her. "And you know, I'm now looking at it in a different way. I see this journal as a gift to Luke and Leia. Eventually, I want to write about my life up to this moment as well. I want to give them a way to know me. I can't be their mother in the truest sense, but…"

"Padme, you are their mother in EVERY sense! You have given them up in order to save them. That's the highest sacrifice a mother can make! And it's a sacrifice born of the deepest love." Obi-Wan laced his fingers with hers. "I think this journal is a wonderful idea. Someday, when it's time, Luke and Leia will be able to get to know the mother who gave up so much for them. You can give them no better gift then to give them this window into your heart."

Tears shone in Padme's eyes. "Oh, Obi, thank you!" She hugged him and felt his arms wrap around her tightly. Never had anyone said anything so beautiful to her before. She knew she would cherish those words forever. She felt an absolute resolution form in her mind. She knew what she had to do.

Obi-Wan pulled back a bit to look in Padme's eyes. He felt her resolution and knew that she had come to a decision about something. But he also knew better than to ask. She would tell him when she was ready. He gently pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

Padme looked deep into the eyes of the man who had come to mean everything to her. "I love you, Obi."

"I love you, too."

Padme and Obi-Wan turned towards the door when they heard blaster fire ring out in the hallway. As they stood up, three Stormtroopers came running in. The tallest quickly pulled off his helmet.

"Bail," Obi-Wan and Padme exclaimed together.

"Come on! Let's hurry! You're going to have to look like prisoners." One of the other "troopers" produced two pairs of binders.

Obi-Wan quickly donned his cloak as Padme grabbed her datapad. She didn't have a place to keep it, so Obi-Wan put it in a pocket in his cloak. Obi-Wan grabbed Bail's arm. "There's someone else who needs to be rescued. I also need to find my lightsaber. We can put on the binders after that."

Bail nodded his agreement. They walked quickly out of the room and saw two Stormtroopers lying there. Bail grabbed another pair of binders off of one of them.

Obi-Wan saw another fallen trooper up ahead. He walked quickly to the room, knowing Laicee was inside. She was waiting beside the door. "Come on, Laicee. It's time to go."

Laicee paused. "Let me run back and get my med kit. We may need it." She ran back to the other room after Obi-Wan nodded his agreement.

Obi-Wan concentrated on the Force. _Force, please lead me to my lightsaber._ He walked down the hall, intently listening to the Force. He felt the Force guiding his steps. Obi-Wan turned and entered a room near the exit ramp. It was a disaster area. Smashed equipment and tables were strewn everywhere. _Vader's obviously been here._ He felt the Force guide him to an overturned table. He lifted it up and found his lightsaber, thankfully undamaged. The lightsaber had actually been Anakin's. He very much wanted to pass it on to Luke someday.

Obi-Wan ran back out into the hallway and met up with the others. Bail donned his helmet and binders were put on Obi-Wan, Padme and Laicee. The third "trooper" carried the med kit. They ran up the ramp as quickly as they could, ready to slow down and look "authentic" should they run into any other troopers. Finally, they reached the main level and neared the exit.

Everyone got their breathing under control. Two "troopers" at the sides, Bail bringing up the rear. They had their blasters up in a ready position. Obi-Wan heard Bail speak behind him. "There's a small Imperial shuttle waiting outside. There are surprisingly few troopers guarding the place. We gave them fake orders and told them the Emperor wanted the prisoners brought to him at Imperial Headquarters. We managed to have the Emperor called to his office there on urgent business. So, hopefully we won't have a firefight on our hands. This needs to look legit."

They started out and headed for the shuttle. The Stormtroopers outside acknowledged their presence with a nod. One came over to Bail. "I'm in command here. I wasn't on duty when you arrived. I want to see your orders for myself."

Obi-Wan concentrated on the trooper's mind. He quietly said, "You don't need to see those orders. You trust those under your command."

"I don't need to see those orders. I trust those under my command." The Stormtrooper waved them on and walked back over to his troops.

Padme let out her breath. She heard Laicee do the same thing. _Good going, Obi!_

Bail nudged Obi-Wan with his blaster. "Come on! Move it!" He could feel the eyes of the other Stormtroopers on them. They herded the "prisoners" into the shuttle, where another "trooper" was waiting at the controls. He started the shuttle and lifted off as soon as everyone was aboard.

All of the "troopers" gladly removed their helmets, followed quickly by the rest of the gear. Obi-Wan turned to Bail. "Okay, we're out of that. But how are we possibly going to get off Coruscant unnoticed?"

Bail grinned from ear to ear. "Just wait until you until you see the ship we brought! Actually, you won't be able to see it at all! It has a cloak!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "A cloak? Where did you get a ship with a cloak?"

Bail continued to grin as he turned toward the viewport. "I'll tell you all about it once we're onboard and on our way. We're close now."

Obi-Wan looked out. They were still in the industrial section of Coruscant. The shuttle lowered towards what looked to be an old, abandoned hanger. The shuttle pulled into the hanger and parked off to the side. They exited the shuttle and looked around at what appeared to be an empty hanger. Bail pulled a small control pad out of his pocket. He hit a button and suddenly a door started to open. In the middle of nothingness, the interior of a ship started to appear.

Laicee and Padme gaped at the spectacle. Bail gestured toward the now fully extended ramp. "After you, Ladies."


	26. DD Pt 2 Ch 26

Bail Organa, Laicee, Padme and Obi-Wan were seated on comfortable sofas in the lounge of the luxurious cloaked ship. They had escaped Coruscant completely undetected. Obi-Wan, Padme and Laicee had showered, donned clean clothes and had their first real meal in days. Padme had her legs pulled up on the sofa. She was leaning against Obi-Wan, who had his arm around her shoulder.

Obi-Wan smiled at his friend across the small room. "Okay, Bail, I want details!"

"The man who loaned us this wonderful vessel is a very wealthy owner of several spice mines. He isn't a big fan of the Empire, especially since they came in and demanded half of his profits. Of course, they didn't exactly give him the option of saying 'no.' Anyway, he has always been fascinated with the latest technology. He always has to have the newest and best of everything. He has some incredible scientific minds in his employ."

Bail took a sip of his drink and continued. "Once I received your message, I knew that I would need his help. Once I told him who it was I wanted to rescue, he was eager to help in any way he could. He was very happy to hear that General Kenobi of the Clone Wars was still alive. He had served in the Clone Wars as well."

Obi-Wan's interest was piqued. "What's his name? Maybe I knew him."

"No, he said that he never met you. He said that all people who fought for the Republic knew about you and respected you." Bail grinned at him. "Your reputation preceded you!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I'm sure the stories grew in size and scope with each telling."

"No, because it was those of us who actually served with you who did the telling." Bail looked at his friend with affection. "Anyway, the great thing is, he wants to help the Rebellion. We know that it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of planning, but we're going to build the Rebellion to where we can actually be a threat to the power of the Empire. That's going to mean hidden bases throughout the galaxy, all equipped with communications, shields, weapons, ships and med labs."

Obi-Wan gave a low whistle. "You've got your work cut out for you, Bail! But if anyone can do it, you can."

Bail smiled and turned to Laicee. "I've heard you're an expert at scrounging up medical supplies. We could use your help in building up the medical arm of the Rebellion."

"I will help in any way I can. I can finally see some light in the galaxy again. I will do whatever I can to help it grow." Laicee felt honored to be a part of such a noble endeavor.

"There's a small med lab on this ship, with all the latest equipment." Bail got up off the sofa and offered Laicee his hand. "Would you like to see it?"

"I'd love it!" Laicee gladly took his hand and let him escort her out.

Padme reached for her glass. "She'll be a great asset to the Rebellion."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Yes, she will. She really meant what she said about seeing light in the galaxy again." He sighed heavily. "I needed to be reminded that there is still good in this galaxy. I had lost sight of that."

Padme reached up to stroke the side of his face. "It's hard to see the light when you're completely surrounded by darkness."

"Yes, but I'm a Jedi. I should never forget that the light is always there, no matter how bad things get."

"Obi, you didn't forget. Clinging to the light is what got you through this horrible ordeal. You never succumbed to the darkness. You never let it take hold. Remember that."

Bail walked back in purposefully. He had things to say that were for Obi-Wan and Padme alone. He pulled a chair in front of their sofa and sat down. "Yoda wants you to visit him on Dagobah before heading to Tatooine."

Obi-Wan noded his head. He was glad. He really needed Yoda's wisdom and counsel. He missed his mentor and friend very much.

Bail turned to Padme with a smile. "Leia will be so glad to see you! She has missed you so much!"

Padme sat up straight and steeled herself for what needed to be said. "I'm not going back to Alderaan, Bail."

"What?" Bail stared at Padme in shock. He stole a questioning glance at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wasn't all that surprised. This was the decision she had made earlier.

"Bail, if I go back to Alderaan, I'll be putting Leia and the Rebellion at risk. Vader will be hunting me more than ever now. He will want vengeance."

"But…" Bail looked at Obi-Wan pleadingly.

"Bail, you know better than to try and talk Padme out of something once she's made up her mind." Obi-Wan looked at Padme with a smile in his eyes.

Bail looked like he was about to protest again.

Padme wasn't going to let him get started. "Bail, you remember how I was when Obi-Wan left last time." She saw understanding grow in his eyes. "I can't go through that again." She turned to Obi-Wan. "You are everything to me. I will not be parted from you again." Uncertainty entered Padme's eyes. "Unless…unless you don't want me to come with you."

"How could you even think that, Padme? You're a part of me now -- the very best part. Not being with you would slowly eat me alive."

Padme smiled a huge smile of relief. She turned back to Bail. "I know you'll raise Leia to be a fine, strong woman."

Bail looked at Padme with pain in his eyes. "But what will I tell Leia when I return?"

Determination was etched on Padme's face. "Tell her that I've died."

Bail blanched. "What? I can't tell her that!"

"Yes, you can, Bail. You have to. It's for her own good. She's going to need to focus on you, on Alderaan and the Rebellion. I refuse to be a distraction to her." She leaned forward and put her hand on Bail's arm. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please do this for me. I promise you, there will come a time when she will know the truth – the whole truth."

Bail sighed in resignation. "Alright, Padme."

"Thank you, Bail, for everything." Padme felt Obi-Wan stiffen beside her. He closed his eyes and moved as if he'd been hit with something. "Obi?"

Bail moved towards his friend. "Obi-Wan, what is it?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes after a bit. "I think I can safely say that the Emperor now knows we're gone."

"Oh." Bail leaned back in his seat. "Well, now that he knows, the danger is increased 100-fold. I will drop you two off at Dagobah. There's a fast little cruiser in the hold below that you can take. It will easily get you to Tatooine when you're ready."

Obi-Wan grabbed his friend's arm. "How can I possibly thank you enough for all you've done, Bail?"

"There's no need, Obi-Wan. I was glad to do it. You two just stay safe!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Emperor tried to calm himself down. He realized he was acting like Vader. The thought disgusted him. He had already killed all of the remaining Stormtroopers at the warehouse. _Those idiots! Those useless, witless, so-called guards!_ Sidious knew deep down that he was angrier with himself. He had woefully underestimated Obi-Wan. His own arrogance had made him slack in the area of security. He had thought he had planned everything so well. But nothing, from the very beginning, had gone as he'd planned and foreseen!

Knowing Obi-Wan was now gone ripped at him. He finally had to admit to himself that he felt some…affection…for Obi-Wan. _How is that possible? _Sidious looked deep inside himself. What he found surprised him. _Is that what I see in Obi-Wan? The son I never had?_ As much as he didn't like it, he had to acknowledge the truth.

Sidious decided to head back to his office at Imperial Headquarters. He was going to put the whole galaxy on alert. A manhunt the size no one had ever seen before was about to get underway. He wanted every bounty hunter notified as well. _Oh, no, Obi-Wan. You can't get away from me that easily. You WILL be by my side. I will see to that!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Padme stood with Obi-Wan at the large observation window. She wondered what the future would bring. She knew that this was the start to a whole new life for her. _A better life! _She could face anything, as long as Obi-Wan was with her. A shiver ran through her as she thought of the Emperor. She leaned in as Obi-Wan's arm gripped her tighter. Padme felt deep in her bones that the Emperor would never give up looking for Obi-Wan. She knew that this search would be worse, more thorough, than the last.

Padme looked up at Obi-Wan, who was lost in thought. She couldn't help but smile, despite her fear. _Whatever lies ahead for us, we'll face it together!_

_---_

Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for Part 3, the conclusion.


End file.
